Mad World
by American Idol Lover
Summary: This is about how the American Idol contestants get caught in supernatural situations. Seasons 7-10.
1. The Beginning

Authors note: Before you read this you _**must **_know that the Idols personalities are made up. But I'm not saying they can't be like that in real life. Maybe they are like that in real life and I'm just really smart. But for some people they are kinda what they are like in real life. So don't tell me that 'This person is not like that in real life!' because I made it up. And also, there is 2 people in here that are made up named Blaine and Emmera. So don't think they were on the show because they weren't. I hope you enjoy the story!

It's just a normal day in the mansion filled with contestants from season 7-10. But sooner or later there will be weird things happening, and it's up to them to stop it and save their fellow contestants, and themselves. It's the night and then someone screams. Katie Stevens runs to her friend with her bat with her name on it that Jasmine Murray made for her.

"ALLISON, I'M COMING!" She yells as she sprints through the mansion. Finally, she gets to the kitchen to find her friend, Allison Iraheta, standing there, mad.

"What happened?" Katie asked cautiously.

"There's no cookies!" Allison replies angrily stomping her foot.

Katie puts her bat on the floor. "Is that really a reason to scream?"

"YES!" She screamed, slamming her hand on the island.

"You're right…" Katie agreed.

Katie hears footsteps coming down the stairs, so she picks up her and gets in the position to smack whoever was coming.

"AAA it's a _Lee!_" Katie yells, hiding behind the island.

Lee DeWyze ignored Katie and says, "Allison, why the _hell _are you screaming?"

"There are no cookies!" Allison whined.

"Is that really a reason to scream?" Lee said, looking annoyed which was what he always looked around her.

Katie popped up from behind the island. "That's what I said! But it actually is…"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

"Oh, stop being children!"

They turn around to see Jasmine Murray coming down the stairs. Katie smiled because all the teenagers annoy Lee and the more there was, the more annoyed he gets.

"You're calling _me _a child? You shouldn't be talking! You're the one who still sucks her thumb in your sleep!" Lee angrily yelled.

"That was once, ok!" She yelled madly because she told him to never bring that up.

"You're right about me being a child though. But right now, _you're _the one acting like a child right now." When Jasmine said "_you're_" she poked his shoulder.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"See, you're doing it again!" Jasmine told him.

"Damn…" He said, looking away.

"So just SHUT UP because I am TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" She yelled, frustrated with his attitude.

"So is everybody else!' Lee reminded her.

"I know! That's why I'm telling you to SHUT UP!" Jasmine yelled even louder this time.

David Cook starts coming down the stairs. "If you two stop SCREAMING maybe we could all GO TO SLEEP!" You could tell he was really angry.

"Oh look, the twin has arrived." Katie said as if she was the leader of a clique group.

"Excuse me?" David said, stopping in his tracks

"You're just like Lee! You're mad _all _the time!" Katie said, pointing at Lee.

"Excuse me?" It was Lee who said it this time.

"Yea that's right. I'm talking about you." She said, trying to sound tough.

She started to walk away. Once she got to the stairs she said, "Bitches."

"Oh now I'm gonna get you!" David yelled, starting to run after Katie.

"AAAAAAA!" Katie started to run up and down the hallway with the bedrooms.

Then, Aaron Kelly comes out of his room. Before he even gets to close the door, Katie _slams _into him, making them both fall over.

"AAAA! Oh sorry!" She was screaming as they were falling down. Then she apologized when she looked down to see her friend be the one that she bumped into.

"Its o-"

"AAAAAA!" She saw David coming so she got up and started to run again.

"K." Aaron said, finishing his sentence.

David by "accident" steps on Aaron while he's running.

"Opps, sorry!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh yea, sure." He said, not believing a thing he says.

Aaron gets up and once he gets to the stairs, Lee was laughing his ass off at him because Katie knocked him over and David stepped on him.

"Shut up." Jasmine said, slapping his shoulder. "That's not nice."

"And you're the one who runs after people with a metal bat!" Lee said as he was laughing.

"True… Sorry about that Aaron!" She apologized.

"Oh yea it's ok. It's ok you almost gave me a concussion from that!" He said nicely at first.

"I'm sorry! You stole my sour patch kids! You know how I feel about my candy!" Jasmine said.

"Actually, I don't how you are with _my _candy! Those were _my _sour patch kids!" Aaron explained.

"No, they were mine!" Jasmine yelled.

"No, because I was just sitting there, eating _my _sour patch kids and then you came in with your bat. Then you saw the package in my hand and you yelled, 'Give me it!' and started to run towards me. I ran away and kept yelling 'These are mine!' and 'Allison took them!' but you weren't listening!" Aaron kept explaining.

They both look at Allison who was holding a pack of sour patch kids. When they looked over, she smiled and there were sour patch kid pieces in between her teeth.

Jasmine sat there for a minute. And then, "GIVE ME IT!" She yelled. She tried to go after Allison, but Aaron and Lee had to hold her back.

"AAAAAA!" Allison screamed.

"Jasmine, stop it!" Lee yells.

"She _stole _my sour patch kids!" Jasmine screamed.

All of a sudden, they all hear evil laughter. Jasmine stops trying to break free, David stops running, and Katie ran into Aaron making Aaron knock Lee over and let go of Jasmine.

"Katie!" Aaron yells.

"Get _off _of me!" Lee yells at both of them.

"I'm sorry! It's hard to stop!" Katie yells. Finally all of them get up.

"What was that?" Jasmine asks nervously.

"AAAAA!" Allison screamed. She jumped into Lee's arms except, his arms weren't there to catch her so she fell to the floor.

"Ow! Lee! You were supposed to _catch_ me!" Allison explained to Lee.

"Well, maybe I didn't want to!" Lee yelled at her.

Jasmine thought it was Adam Lambert who did that so she said, "Adam, stop it!"

Adam comes out of his room and starts walking to them since he heard her say that.

"It wasn't me this time! I swear! I only do it when I have crack and for some reason I can't find it…"

"MUFFINS!" Emmera Cook yelled from her room.

"Of course…" Lee knew it was her. Well, everybody knew it.

"Emmera, give me the damn crack _now!" _ Adam yelled to her room.

"HELL NO!" Emmera said as she was laughing.

"GIVE ME IT!" Adam started to run to her room, but he was interrupted by the evil laughter. He stopped and screamed like a little girl.

"Damn Adam! Don't scream like that _again! _I think I lost my hearing." Katie said while blocking her ears.

"See I told you! It isn't me!" Adam showed Jasmine.

"Shit… who is it then?" For some reason, when Jasmine said she was looking at Lee.

"Don't ask me!" Lee said since she looked at him.

"I wasn't! You're too stupid to know." Jasmine told Lee.

"Then why were you looking at me? Wait, what?" Lee just realized what she said.

"I was?" Jasmine didn't realize what she did.

"Yes!" Lee tried to tell her.

"Oh. I meant to look at-" She searched the room for someone smart. "-Adam!"

"I don't know!" Adam said nervously. He was the smartest one in the room so they had no hope there.

"This is a good time to call the Ghost Busters." Katie said randomly.

"Did someone say the _Ghost Busters?"_ They hear Lauren Alaina say. Then she appeared at the stairs and went down to the group.

"Can you get them?" Allison asked excitedly.

"Allison, it's a T.V show. They're not real." Aaron tried to explain to the clueless Allison.

"Then the Kardashians are fake?" Allison asked, clearly confused.

"No but-"

"Are you lying to me?"

"What? No-"

"Stop you're confuzzeling me!" Allison yelled, covering her ears.

"What?" Lee had never heard that word before.

"I wish I knew them. But actually, Pia got to meet the Kardashians and I'm _so _jealous! I mean, wouldn't you guys want to meet the _Kardashians?"_ Lauren asked.

"Yea!" Of course, Allison answered. She ran to give Lauren a high-five but as she was running, she tripped over her own feet. Everybody started laughing at her.

"Ow my BOOBS!" Allison screamed in pain.

"RAINBOWS!" They hear Emmera screamed from her room.

The evil laughter is heard again.

"AAAAAA!" All the girls screamed at the same time.

All the girls and Adam starting running around. Out of nowhere, Emmera joined them.


	2. The Ghost Busters

They all start bumping into each other. Even some of them bumped into the people that were just standing there.

"Ok this isn't working!" Jasmine finally told them. They all agreed and stopped running.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Lauren asked.

"Oh my god! _We _should be the Ghost Busters and solve this ourselves!" Allison announced. She wasn't the smartest person you'll ever meet.

"Genius." Aaron sarcastically said.

"I know right?" Since she was sitting on the ground, she started bouncing up and down.

"Then we need more people! Like Scotty, Blaine-"

"Oh yea Blaine!" Katie said happily.

"I _LOVE _BLAINE!" Emmera confessed.

"Oh! And also Matt, Danny, and Kris!" Jasmine added.

"YEA! DANNY! WOO!" Allison cheered.

"So it will be me, Scotty, Lauren, Lee, Aaron, Katie, Kris, Adam, Danny, Allison, Matt, Emmera, David, and Blaine. We could also add James, Casey Abrams, Pia, Crystal, Siobhan, David Archuleta, Carly, Kristy Lee, and Ramiele!" Jasmine said excitedly.

"Don't you think that's too many people?" Aaron warned her.

"It's fine! The more the merrier!" Jasmine tried to tell him.

Everybody that Jasmine named joined and they were all coming up with a plan.

"Can Michael join?" Carly Smithson asked.

"Yea can Megan join?" Matt Giraud asked.

"No! There are already too many people." Jasmine explained.

"I told you!" Aaron said.

She pointed at him. "Hey you! Don't back sass the leader!" Jasmine yelled. She put her hand down.

"Since when did _you _become the leader?" Danny Gokey asked.

"Since I said so!" she said, pointing at herself.

"Tell me something good. Tell me that you love me, yea." Emmera was singing to Blaine.

"Ok, who gave her the crack?" Blaine asked, pointing at her.

"She stole it from me!" Adam said angrily.

"But then again, she would still do that even if she wasn't high on crack." Kris Allen reminded him.

Everybody was shaking their heads and saying "True" and "You're right".

"Wait, you have crack?" Crystal Bowersox asked, being the motherly figure she is, concerned.

"You didn't know that? Probably everybody's had at one point or another." Adam said.

"Dude, can I have some?" Casey Abrams asked.

"Sure! If only I had it." Adam said sadly.

"Ok everybody stop talking about the damn crack!" Jasmine yelled above everybody.

It went silent. And then Emmera starts singing to Blaine again: "You are, the only exception!"

"Ok Emmera that's enough." Katie said, putting her hand over her face.

"Ok since there is-" Jasmine counts everybody. "-23 of us. Wow, that's a lot! Anyways there will be groups of 2 with one group of 3. So the groups will be…" She stands there with her hand on her chin, thinking. She was thinking for a minute now, and Lee was getting inpatient.

"Hurry up!" He finally said.

"Ok ok! Umm… Scotty and Lauren, Lee and Aaron-"

"Aww why him!" Lee whined.

"Look who's acting like a child _now!" _Jasmine yelled.

"… Shut up." He didn't want to admit.

"Ok umm… so Scotty and Lauren, Lee and Aaron, Carly and Kristy Lee, Allison and Danny, Kris and Adam, Matt and Crystal, Siobhan and Casey, James and Ramiele, Pia and Emmera, David _Cook _and Katie, and then that leaves me, David, and Blaine. So get in your groups and let's go! Everybody put your hands in!" Jasmine explained. She threw her hand in the middle of the group so they could all join, and so they did join. But nobody was doing anything.

"Now what?" David Archuleta asked.

"Oh yea! Sorry, I kinda stared off into space. Ok, at the count of 3 we're all gonna throw our hands in the air and yell 'Ghost Busters'. Ok?" Jasmine told everybody.

Everybody started to mumble 'ok'.

"SEX!" Emmera randomly yelled. Then everybody stared at her.

"What?" She acted like she didn't just yell out an inappropriate word.

"Ok ready? 1, 2, 3!" Jasmine yelled. But everybody did it at different times so it was really bad.

"PUPPIES!"

"Oh just forget it!" Jasmine yelled angrily. "Just Go!"

Everybody started to go to different places with their partners. Crystal ran to one side of the hallway and Matt ran to the other side.

"Matt! Over _here!_" Crystal yelled

"Sorry!" Matt replied. He started to jog over to her.

Lauren and Scotty were trying to find somewhere to go.

"Let's check the bathroom!" Lauren suggested.

"Why?" Scotty asked.

"Let's just do it!" She said. They jogged over to the bathroom and started checking the bathroom.

"Where is there to search?" He asked.

"Anywhere!" Lauren said, as if it was obvious. She opened the mirror cabinet, checks it, and then closes it.

"AAAAA!"


	3. Shattered Glass and Floating Bread

Scotty quickly turns to Lauren to see what's going on.

"What?" He asked caringly.

"Look at the mirror!" She yelled. She was really scared and almost crying. Once she talked she sat on the floor.

The mirror was shattered and in blood it said 'Get Out'.

"It wasn't like that before I opened it!" Lauren screamed in terror.

"Oh crap…" He didn't know what to do in these kind of situations.

"Oh Scotty!" Lauren said quietly. Now she was crying. She crawled over to him to hug his leg for comfort.

Jasmine sent out a text to everyone that said:

'If u find anything suspicious, txt me!

So Scotty texted Jasmine the whole story.

"Hey guys! Look at what Scotty texted me!" Jasmine told Blaine and David Archuleta.

They walk over to her and read it.

"Oh crap, this is serious…" Blaine said.

Jasmine texted him back:

Jasmine: Thnks Scotty!

Scotty: Np

"C'mon Lauren, let's go somewhere else." Scotty suggested nicely.

"No! I don't want to!" She said, still crying.

"C'mon!" He said. He started to drag her out of the bathroom.

Danny and Allison were searching the kitchen.

"Nothing here!" Allison announced.

"I found a… tarantula…" Danny said, studying the tarantula and holding it by its leg.

"NEIL PATRICK HARRIS!" Emmera screamed out of nowhere. Then she appeared and dives for the tarantula which made her and Danny knock over.

"You have a pet _tarantula?_" Danny said, surprised.

"HELL YEAH! Who doesn't?" Emmera asked.

"Everybody else that lives here!" Danny replied.

"Really? Everybody should get one!" Emmera suggested. She got up and walked off with the tarantula to Pia Toscano.

"Jeez.." He said, getting up and dusting himself off.

"I want a tarantula!" Allison yelled.

"You really don't." Danny warned her.

"Yes I do!" Allison said angrily.

"… Never mind." Danny said.

Allison was looking through the fridge and she was there for a couple minutes now.

"Allison, what are you doing?" Danny asked.

She turned around with food stuffed in her mouth. "Huh?"

"Allison! Don't eat the food!" Danny yelled. He was starting to get frustrated.

"But I was hungry…" Allison confessed.

"Well now's not a good time to be eating." He said, trying to be nice.

"Aww…" Allison whined.

"C'mon." Danny said, putting his hand out to help her up.

"AAAA!" Allison screamed.

"Oh c'mon, is my hand really that bad?" Danny said, frustrated.

"The bread!" Allison screamed, pointing at it. "It's… it's… it's…"

"It's what?" Danny said. Now he thought she was playing games.

"FLOATING!" She finally spit out.

"What? You have to be out of your-" He said while turning around slowly. Then he saw it. "Holy shit it is…"


	4. Getting Drunk and Physical

Lee and Aaron were searching in one of the many living rooms.

"Do I really have to be with _you?_" Lee complained.

"Look, just stop complaining and find something weird." Aaron told him.

Allison screamed again.

"Of course. Why does she _always _scream?" Lee yelled, frustrated.

"She's probably scared." Aaron explained.

"I can't find _anything!_" Lee yelled, throwing a pillow to the ground.

Katie and David Cook walk in the room.

"Hey guys! We were gonna search in here too!" Katie said excitedly.

"Well we can't find anything in here!" Lee complained.

"Help me!" Aaron mouthed to Katie.

"No." She mouthed back, shaking her head.

"They could help us." Aaron suggested.

"Fine…" Lee said, sounding like a little kid not getting what he wants.

"Yay party!" Katie said, throwing her hands in the air.

"This is _not _a party at all." David said with a mad expression on his face.

"I know. I wish it was though." Katie confessed.

"If this was a party, it would be the worst party ever because I hate you all." Lee said.

"But you hate everyone." Katie reminded him.

"True." Lee agreed.

"But that was just darn right rude." Katie said. She went to start searching.

It was a little bit before David broke the silence.

"I don't even want to do this." David told everybody.

"Me neither." Lee agreed.

"Well no wonder! You two are just _sitting _there while me and Aaron do all the work! You sick, sick people." Katie said, shaking her head.

"Good. That's how I imagined it." Lee replied.

"Lazy ass." Katie said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

So Aaron and Katie were searching for a while and Lee and David were _still _sitting there. Now they had beer with them and they were starting to get drunk.

"Ow my back! Now I feel like an old lady!" Katie said, stretching her back since it was bent over the whole time.

"Good because you look like it." Lee said.

"No actually look _dead!_" David added.

"Oh good one!" Lee said. They celebrated by hitting their beer bottles against each others.

Katie was offended. She stood there her jaw hung open. She turned around before she saw them celebrate.

"So you guys didn't find anything?" Katie asked, ignoring Lee and David.

"Nothing." Aaron replied.

"Damn! I have a feeling that there's something in here though!" She announced, slamming her hand on a side table.

"Well it doesn't look like it." He said.

"Crap!" Then she noticed the beers. "Hey! When did you two have that beer?"

"What beer?" Lee was too drunk to understand her.

"Uhh… I don't know. Maybe the one _in your hand!_" She yelled.

"Oh this?" He said, lifting the beer.

"Yes." Katie said, sounding like she was explaining something to a little kid and shaking her head.

"Oh we've had it the whole time!" David explained.

"Where'd you get it?" Katie asked, confused.

"Right here!" David gets a cooler from behind the coach and puts it in front of her.

"When did that-" Aaron said, but being interrupted by Katie:

"Can I have some?" Katie said, excitedly.

"Yea!" David said. He grabs one and gives it to her.

"Aaron, do you want one?" David asked.

"No! Katie!" Aaron knocks the drink out of her hand.

"Hey! You're cleaning that up!" Katie said, pointing at the mess.

"I don't care! Just guys stop drinking and _Katie _don't drink because you're-"

Aaron all of a sudden gets pushed by a ghost into the lamp and the wall.

"AAAA! Aaron! … Are you still gonna clean this up?"


	5. They're Taking Over

Carly and Kristy Lee were searching the backyard in the dark, since it was 2:00 AM.

"Isn't this kinda scary? I mean, we're searching in the _dark _and we're looking for something _supernatural?_" Kristy Lee asked.

"No." Carly went back to what she was doing. Kristy Lee was just standing there, glaring at her for not agreeing.

"Stop glaring at me." Carly said. She didn't even look at her.

"How did you know? You weren't even _looking _at me?" Kristy Lee said in frustration.

"I have eyes in the back of my head." Carly explained.

Kristy Lee tilted her head as if she was a confused dog.

"Oh just go back to searching!" She said, frustrated.

They searching for a little bit until, they both reached the pool and were staring at it.

"You're going in." Carly said.

"Oh no! _You're _the one who's not scared of anything." Kristy Lee explained.

"Fine." She grabs the goggles and jumps in the pool. While she was in the pool, a ghost was pushing her down so then she couldn't get out and drown. Kristy Lee didn't know this was happening.

"Carly? You know you don't have to check for that…" She noticed her friend lying there in the pool, motionless.

"Carly!" She jumps in the pool to save her friend. She grabs her and drags her back to land.

"I knew neither of us should have gone in there." She mumbled to herself.

She grabs her phone and tries to call Jasmine, but she wasn't answering.

"C'mon Jasmine! Just answer the damn phone!" She yelled quietly to the phone.

"Hello?"

"FINALLY! Hi, come out to the backyard, _now!_"

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Ok ok! I'll be there in a minute."

"Thank you." Kristy lee hangs up the phone.

Kris and Adam were searching the movie theater in the mansion.

"Adam, can you at least turn on the lights in here? I can't see a thing!" Kris yelled to his friend who was across the theater, and closer to the light switch.

"Yea." Adam runs over to the light switch, but it wasn't moving. No matter how hard he tried, it wouldn't budge. "Kris…"

"Yea?"

"The light switches aren't moving…"

"What? How can they be? Let me see!"

As Kris was talking and running towards him, a demon was taking over Adam's body.

"Don't touch." Adam said. He grabbed Kris's wrist before he could touch it. His voice was deep and his eyes were red.

"Whoa, what's with the deep voice?" Kris asked.

The demon picked up Kris and threw him down the theater stairs.

"Ow! Dude! What was that for?" Kris asked.

He started to slowly walk towards him.

"Adam, what are you doing?" Kris asked. He was starting to get scared.

"Tell me!" Kris yelled, since Adam ignored him.

Kris started to run to the doors. Before he could reach them, Adam made a hand movement that made the doors close.

"AAA!" Kris screamed.

Adam was still coming towards him.

"Ok, I'm sorry I made you watch Halloween with me! I didn't know that Michael Myers would give you nightmares!" Kris confessed.

He started running away, but Adam was still walking.

"Adam, stop it! Ok, I'm sorry I won instead of you! I wasn't the one who voted!" Kris yelled. Now he was really scared.

He grabbed a trash can and held it in front of him.

"Please don't kill me!" Kris said, closing his eyes tightly to not see this happening.

Adam moves at the speed of light to him. He took the trash can from his hands and threw it across the theater. Kris squeals.

"We have come to take over." Adam explained.

"What?" Kris was now confused about what was happening.

"We were here first!" Adam yelled in his face.

Adam grabbed Kris and threw him across the theater, making him go into the screen.

"This was our home first. We lived here for years and then one by one we all slowly died. Now that you are here, you deserve the same." Adam explained, as he was walking slowly towards him.

"What do you mean _we?_" Kris asked as he was getting up.

Adam laughed like the laugh that they heard earlier. Kris was horrified.

"What do I mean _we?_ I _mean _the people that are attacking you. There are most ghosts in here than people that are alive." He explained.

"G-ghosts?"

"That's right. And I'm not Adam, I'm a demon that took over his body." Adam evilly smiled.

"W-where's Adam? Bring him back!" Kris demanded.

"Alright." Adam took his orders. He made a hand movement, and the real Adam appeared in a large dog cage.

"Help me, Kris!" The real Adam pled.

"That's enough." Said the Demon. He made another hand movement and he was gone. Kris was just standing there with a horrified look on his face.

"Good, that's what I was looking for." Said Adam.

"Who are you?" Kris demanded, stepping forward, even though they weren't even that close to each other.

"That is something for me to know, and for you to never find out." He said, looking at Adam's black nails.

"Tell me!" Kris yelled confidently.

Adam ran over to him at the speed of light and get's in his face.

"Don't mess with me, boy. I can _kill _you."

"Well then don't mess with my family."

"Then leave."

"Oh we're not leaving, we're fighting back." Kris said strongly.

"Ooh, I'm _so _scared!" Adam said sarcastically, waving his hands as if he was scared. Then he was laughing again.

"You should be." Kris said seriously. He wasn't laughing.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Adam asked as if he was checking if he could count to ten because he just hit his head really hard on the ground.

"Yes! What do you think I am, stupid?" Kris asked, frustrated.

Adam stood there trying not to show that that was true, but you could clearly see it. Kris then slapped him in the face. Adam turned evil and serious again.

"You do _not _slap me." Adam said, all joking aside.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Kris asked. Now he was playing games.

Adam threw Kris across the theater, making him go into the glass windows of the room that controls everything. As he was lying there, he grabbed his phone and tried to call Jasmine.

"Jasmine answer…" Kris whispered to himself. Adam was coming slowly towards him again.

"Hello?" Jasmine finally answered.

"Come to the theater, now. They're taking over." Kris said weakly.

"What? I can't! Carly was drowning and me and Kristy Lee are bringing her to the hospital." Jasmine explained. She was panicking a little bit.

"Just bring someone, _now._ He's coming."

"Kris, stop scaring me."

"I'm not kidding."

"But what are you talking about? But yea I'll get-" Kris's phone hung up. "Hello?"


	6. It's Their Turn

Jasmine and Kristy Lee were in the back of an ambulance with Carly and an E.M.T.

"Kris is in trouble." Jasmine said, sounding scared.

"What's happening?" Kristy Lee asked, concerned.

"I don't know. He was saying creepy stuff like 'They're taking over' and 'He's coming'." Jasmine explained. She was starting to calm down.

"That's creepy." Kristy Lee agreed, crossing her arms and leaning up against the wall in the ambulance.

"He didn't sound too good either." Jasmine added.

"I hope he's ok." Kristy Lee said.

"Me too." She agreed.

"And you should probably call someone who can help him." Kristy Lee added.

"Yea I know. I was gonna call Blaine." Jasmine said, getting her phone out. She dialed his number and put the phone up against her ear.

"Hello?" Jasmine asked.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You and David should go to the movie theater. Sounds like Kris is in some trouble."

"Alrightie. We will go do that."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up the phone.

"He and David are on their way!" Jasmine announced.

"Great!" Kristy Lee said.

"What's going on?" The E.M.T asked, interested.

They both looked each other to search for answers.

"Oh you know, just your supernatural stuff you see on T.V." Jasmine finally said, making it sound like nothing.

"Oh that's weird, because in 2006, someone that lived in that same mansion died and no one knew how. And then some ghost hunters found ghosts and demons in there and they didn't sell the mansion until 2010." The E.M.T that was driving explained.

They looked at each other in worry.

"That's when we got the mansion." Kristy Lee said quietly to Jasmine.

"I know." Jasmine quietly replied. "Oh just keep driving!" She said, frustrated.

Blaine and David Archuleta got to the theater doors to find them locked.

"I got this." Blaine said, stepping in front of David.

He picked the lock and opened the door.

"Alright, let's kick some ass!" Blaine said, walking into the theater.

As they were walking, Adam threw Kris towards them (but they couldn't see) and Kris went into David, making them knock over.

"Oh crap." Blaine said, looking at them.

Adam appears behind Blaine and he turned around to find him in his face.

"Oh hello." Blaine said, not even scared.

"That didn't scare you?" Adam asked.

"No! Nothing scares me." Blaine explained.

"Are you okay?" David said to Kris as they were getting up.

"Yea I'm fine." Kris lied.

"But you're pretty beat up."

"Just go."

"What?"

"Just go before they get you."

"Who's they?"

"The ghosts and demons. They're trying to kill us all."

"But we're here to help you."

Then Kris fainted because he was beat up too hard.

"Oh Kris…" David said, picking him up. He was trying to open the door but it wasn't working.

"Where do you think you're going?" Adam appeared next to him.

"Uhh…" He didn't know what to say.

"Answer me!" Adam demanded, pushing him up against the wall, making him drop Kris.

"I-I was helping-"

"_Helping?_"

"Y-yes..."

As they were talking, Blaine quietly picked up Kris and started to walk off.

"Don't even think about it." Adam said, turning to him quickly.

"Think about what?" He was nervously laughing.

He runs to him at the speed of light. "Don't mess with me."

"Wow, you run fast!" Blaine said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject." He took Kris from Blaine and threw him behind without looking, and he hit David again making them fall over.

"No need to kill us!" Blaine said.

"Oh yes there is." Adam told him.

"What did we do that was so bad?" Blaine asked.

"It's not you guys; it's the past of people that lived here." Adam explained.

"Then what's the past?"

"Everyone that's lived here has been killed by either ghosts or demons. And now it's your turn."

Adam grabbed Blaine by the neck and throws him across the theater.

"What was that for?" Blaine yelled to him.

As they were talking, David snuck out with Kris and ran for his life to his car, and was taking him to the hospital.

"Where's the boy?" Adam asked, pointing at where he used to be.

When he said that Blaine noticed he was gone. "I don't know! I didn't even notice until you said so!"

Adam ran to him and grabs Blaine's shirt. "Tell me, and I'll let you go."

"And if I don't?"

"You're _done._"

"What do you mean _done_?" Blaine said, imitating his voice when he said "done"

"You think everything's a joke, don't you?" Adam said.

"I was serious that time."

Jasmine and Kristy Lee were in the waiting room when David appeared, looking nervous.

"Hey David, come over here!" She yelled across the waiting room. He walked over fast.

"Adam almost killed Kris." David explained.

"What? But he loves him!" Jasmine yelled a bit too loud.

"How would you know that?" Kristy Lee asked.

"Maybe he told me…" Jasmine confessed.

"But I don't think it was Adam though…" David continued explaining.

"What do you mean? You just said it was!" Kristy Lee said.

"I know. But he was telling Blaine that ghosts and demons are gonna take over. His voice was deep and his eyes were red. I think a demon took over his body." David finished explaining.

"Oh yea right! That can't happen!" Jasmine said madly.

"But he had the strength that he never had before!" David replied madly.

"Well maybe he works out now and we just didn't know!"

"But I swear! If you saw him for yourself, you could tell something happened."

Matt and Crystal were searching someone's room and when they went out to the hallway, there were handprints all over the walls and doors.

"Oh my, these handprints are kinda creeping me out." Matt confessed.

"That's the point." Crystal told him.

"Oh c'mon, why are you always right?" Matt said jokingly.

"Because Mamasox is _always _right." Crystal said, playing along.

"Aw, I can't fight that." He said, still playing.

"Stop it!" Crystal said, playing along. She pushed him lightly.

"But all joking aside, I wonder why this is happening. I mean, what did we do? Is this place just naturally haunted? Because I hope not." Matt said.

As he was talking, a demon appeared behind him. Crystal could only see half of his face and body.

"AAAA!" Crystal screamed, pointing at the demon.

"What?" He said frantically.

"T-there's a…" She said, not finishing her sentence.

"A what?"

"A demon behind you." Crystal whispered.

He turned around slowly. "Oh. My. GOD! RUN!"

Matt and Crystal ran through the mansion and once they got to the stairs, the demon was at the end of the staircase.

"Other way!" Crystal screamed.

They scramble to turn around and run to Matt's room. Once they get there, the demon was standing in the corner of the room.

"AAAAAAAA!" Matt screamed.

They run to one of the many kitchens to take a breather.

"I think we're safe." Matt said, still out of breath and looking around the room.

"Oh no we're not." Crystal said, staring at the ceiling. The demon was there.

"AAAA!" Matt screamed.

They started to run again.

"Why can't they just leave?" Crystal screamed.


	7. The Demons Attack

Siobhan and Casey Abrams were checking the bowling alley.

"Casey, did you find anything yet?" Siobhan asked.

"No. You?" He asked, standing up straight.

"Nope." Siobhan replied.

"I don't think there's anything in here so we might as well leave." Casey suggested.

"Alrightie." Siobhan agreed.

As they were leaving, a demon grabbed Casey by the mouth and started to drag him into the dark without Siobhan noticing.

"Casey?" Siobhan asked, as she looked to the side.

The evil laughter from earlier is heard again.

"Casey, don't scare me. I know you like being scared but it doesn't mean everybody else does." Siobhan said cautiously.

Faintly someone yells "Siobhan!". The noise starts repeating and getting closer. Then Casey appears running towards her with bruises and cuts all over him.

"What happened?" Siobhan asked frantically.

"RUN!' Casey screamed as he was still running.

"Why?" Siobhan asked nervously.

"Run! He's coming!" Casey said, almost reaching her as he ran.

"Who's he?" Siobhan looked at him with scared eyes.

"Just C'mon!" Casey grabs her wrist and starts to run.

James and Ramiele were checking the gym.

"While we're in here, I think you should get a work out." Ramiele suggested, feeling his biceps.

"Hey. We're here to see supernatural stuff, _not _feel my wonderful biceps." James said, joking around. He kissed both of his biceps.

"They're not _that _wonderful. They could be a _lot _better." Ramiele said, playing along.

"Well I'm sorry my biceps are too good for you."

"No, they're too _skinny _for me."

"Oh shut up." He playfully pushed her. "Just go back to checking.

They were checking for a little bit, until Michael Myers music starts to play.

"Ok James, stop it." Ramiele said, not looking at him.

"That's not me! I don't like this kind of music." James explained.

"Then who is it?' She asked, standing up to see him.

"I don't know…" James answered nervously.

A demon dressed in Casey's Michael Myers costume with a real knife.

"Oh Casey, stop it!" She madly walks over to the demon and slaps his shoulder. The demon quickly stabs her shoulder. "Ok. Ow! This is _not _Casey…"

"Well you don't just go up to people with a Michael Myers costume and a _real _knife and slap their shoulder!" James explained.

"I thought it was Casey!" Ramiele whined.

"Then where's Casey?"

Just then, in the glass windows, they see Casey and Siobhan running past the gym in the hallway. They look at each other in fright. James starts to run and Ramiele follows. Once they reach the door, the demon was on the other side of the glass door.

"Oh shit!" Ramiele yells.

They started to run to the outside door. Once they open the door, the demon was lifting weights in front of the door.

"Hey you don't see that every day! Michael Myers lifting weights!" James said, like this was all a big fat joke.

"Oh C'mon!" Ramiele said, closing the door and running again.

As they were running, James was looking to the side and runs into the demon who was doing pull-ups on a pull-up bar.

"James!" Ramiele yelled in frustration.

"I'm sorry!" James yelled back.

Once he got up, the demon grabbed him and held a knife to his neck.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" James yelled nervously.

Pia and Emmera were in the same living room they were in the whole time.

"Can we leave now? And can you _stop _playing with your tarantula?" Pia yelled in frustration, since if you were stuck with Emmera, you were going to end up going crazy in the end.

"His _name _is NEIL PATRICK HARRIS!" Emmera yelled back at her.

"I'm sorry! Let's just search anywhere other than _here!_" Pia yelled.

Emmera saw a demon on the ceiling. She was just staring at it and didn't pay attention to what Pia said.

"Emmera?" Pia moved her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Hello?"

"D-d-d-d…"

"What?"

"DEMON!"

"WHAT?" She turned around. "Oh my-" The demon jumped out at her. "- GOD!"

All the contestants that weren't searching were in a room together, talking with everybody.

"Hey, do you know where James is? I need to ask him something." Paul McDonald asked.

"No, I haven't seen him in a couple hours. Would you want to look for him with me?" Thia Megia said.

"Sure!" Paul agreed.

They escaped from the crowd and went into the hallway. They notice the handprints and footprints everywhere.

"Is it Halloween already?" Paul asked jokingly.

"It shouldn't be." Thia said seriously.

"That's strange." Paul said, starting to walk again.

"Yea I know." Thia agreed.

As they were walking, they heard thunder. Then they heard Pia scream.

"Was that Pia?" Paul asked frantically.

"I think so." Thia said.

"We have to save her!" Paul yelled, starting to run.

Paul sprints down the stairs and through the mansion with Thia not that far behind.

"What about James?" Thia asked, still sprinting.

"Oh, forget about him!" Paul said, breathing heavy.

Once they reach Pia and Emmera, Emmera already fainted at the sight of the demon, with the tarantula on her stomach. Pia was crying while the demon held her shoulders so she could stay up against the wall.

"Let her go!" Paul yelled confidently.

The demon moves at the speed of light and ends up in his face. Once Paul saw his face, he took a step back, since it was so scary looking.

"Oh she's not going anywhere." The demon said, in the same voice that the demon that took over Adam's body had.

"Oh yes she is!" Paul said, not looking at his face.

He ran around the demon and picked up Pia and started to run. When the demon got to Paul, he picked him up and threw him at the T.V.

"Paul!" Pia screamed.

"Forget him. You're coming with me!" The demon said quietly to her, in her face.

"NO!" Pia screamed a lot louder this time, shaking her head.

The demon picked up Pia and as they were fading away, his evil laughter went away with them.

"Pia!" Paul yelled.

Thia was checking Emmera while all of this was happening. Once she heard Paul yell Pia, she stopped checking her and started to walk over back to Paul. "It's alright, Paul." She touched his shoulder.

"No it's not!" Paul yelled angrily. He grabbed Thia's hand and threw it down. "We have to get her from that… thing!"

"I don't think we can…"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's… gone…"

"She can't be!" Paul was almost crying at this point.

"Well she could be anywhere in the world by now. Or even worse, in another generation or in the clouds." Thia pointed out.

"Well we have to get her!" Paul yelled, starting to run. Thia grabbed him and tried to hold him back.

"We can't, Paul!" Thia yelled. She had never seen him like this.

"We _have _to!" He yelled, trying to break free.

"Paul, you don't understand!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! She's _gone_!"

"No she's not!"

"Yes she is! I know this is hard to take in, but she could be dead now or soon!"

Paul finally broke free and started to run. Out of nowhere, a demon tackled him and disappeared with him. He was gone just like that. Thia stood there in shook. She did not believe what she just saw.

"Paul!"


	8. Last Words

**Authors note: Sorry that there is nothing to make it look like there is another scene. I usually do something, but I guess it doesn't work! Sorry. **

Katie ran over to Aaron after he got thrown up against the wall, to help him up. David and Lee were laughing in the background.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked caringly.

"Yea I'm fi-"

A ghost threw him up against another wall. David and Lee were laughing even harder.

"Guys, shut up!" Katie yelled, but they were still laughing.

She picked up the can that Aaron knocked out of her hand and threw it at Lee's head.

"Ow!" He said in pain, holding his head.

"Oh stop being a baby! I didn't throw it that-"

The same ghost threw her up against the wall, making her land next to Aaron.

"Hard." She said, finishing her sentence.

Then a demon appears in Katie and Aaron's faces. David and Lee all of a sudden stop laughing.

"AAAA! What is _that?_" Katie screamed.

The demon grabbed Katie by the neck and threw her across the room.

"Any last words?" The demon yelled in Aaron's face.

"W-what do you m-mean?" He asked nervously.

The demon grabbed a gun out of nowhere and put up against his neck.

"_This _is what I mean!" The demon yelled.

Lee tried to hide behind David, but David pushed him away.

"Uhh…" Aaron said nervously.

"Don't hurt him!" Katie yelled confidently.

The demon turns around slowly. Once Katie saw his face, her eyes went big. The demon appeared in her face.

"_What did you say?_" The demon asked strictly.

"Uhh…" Katie said nervously.

Aaron jumped on the demon's back.

"Don't even _think _about hurting her." Aaron hissed in his ear.

"Aww, look! They fight for each other!" David said as if he was in love.

"Shh!" Lee slapped his shoulder lightly.

The demon threw Aaron off his back. The demon turns to Aaron on the ground. He started crawling backwards nervously to get away from the demon. Then Katie grabbed the gun out of the demon, grabs the demon, and puts the gun up against his neck.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Katie yelled.

"First, that is left unknown. Second, we are here to-" The demon took the gun out of her hand. "- take over." The demon pointed the gun towards her and had his finger on the trigger.

"What do you mean _we?_" She asked, with her hands up as if she got caught by the police.

"The ghosts and demons." The unknown gender said.

"What?"

"The demon pulled the trigger. It hit her in the neck and she fell backwards.

"Katie!" Aaron yelled.

The demon was laughing. Aaron grabbed the gun from the demon's hand and pushed the unknown gender up against the wall.

"Any last words?" Aaron said cleverly.

"Well yes. You see-"

"Too late." Aaron pulled the trigger. It hit the demon's chest, but he was still standing there.

"You think you can kill _me?_" The demon laughed. "What I was trying to say, was that I'm a demon. I'm already _dead._" The demon said cleverly. "Look whose smart _now._"

As the demon was talking, Aaron was slowly lowering the gun. Once the unknown gender stopped talking, he dropped the gun and ran. He picked up Katie and started running for his life, which was _really _fast.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" The demon yelled. The demon picked up the gun. "Retard." The demon whispered. He ran and got into position to shoot and the demon pulled the trigger. It ended up hitting his arm, making him drop Katie. Aaron tried to ignore the massive amount of pain and picked her up with one arm and started to run again.

"Damn." The demon said quietly.

The demon starting running after him, since only some of them had the power to move at the speed of light. Aaron runs outside to his car. For some reason it was unlocked, but he opened anyway. He put Katie in the backseat and he went in the front seat. Once he closed the door, he realized he didn't have his keys.

"Shit!" He yelled quietly to himself.

He sees the demon starting to get out the door of the mansion. He got out of the car and grabbed Katie and slammed the doors. He started to run to the backyard so he could get in the back door. He totally forgot he just got shot in the right arm. As he was running, he tripped over his own two feet and landed on his bad arm. Since it was running, he landed in a mud puddle. His arm hurt even worse now. He laid there for a couple seconds, and then tried to get up. Once he was up, he picked up Katie again and started run. When he got to the back door, it was locked.

"Crap! Why this happening?" He said quietly to himself again.

Since there was no other way, he started to run to the street. He decided to go around the other side of the mansion since he thought the demon went the other way. It turned out, he went the same way Aaron was running to. Once he saw him, he turned around quietly, since the demon didn't see him, and started to run. Before he could start running, the demon already grabbed him by the mouth and started dragging him to the front yard (which in a way was helping him, since he was running that way).

"What do you want from us?" He yelled once the demon let go.

"For all of you to be _dead._" The demon explained. "Looks like I got one." The demon said, pointing at Katie in Aaron's arm.

When the demon was talking, Aaron started to run again. Once he was a couple streets away, and thought he lost the demon, he put down Katie lightly so he could call an ambulance. When he reached in his pocket, he remembered he forget his phone too. Then he picked up Katie again and started to run.

Kristy Lee and Jasmine finally got to talk to the doctor about Carly.

"Is she alright, doctor?" Kristy Lee asked nervously.

"I'm afraid not. She had passed while she was in the pool." The doctor said as nicely as he could.

Kristy Lee started crying on Jasmine's shoulder.

"What? That can't be!" Jasmine yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." The doctor said.

A single tear came down Jasmine's face.

"Well, thanks for telling us." Jasmine said somewhat quietly, but the doctor heard.

"You're welcome." He led them out of the room.

Kristy Lee and Jasmine went out into the waiting room again, where David Archuleta was.

"What happened?" He asked nervously, since he saw Kristy Lee crying.

"She's… dead." Jasmine said slowly.

David stood there with his jaw dropped open.

"S-she is?" He was so shocked.

"Yea. C'mon Kristy, we have to go back. David, you can be her partner." Jasmine directed.

"But I have to wait for Kris." David pointed out.

Then there was silence for a minute.

"I can stay here." Jasmine finally broke the silence.

"Alright. C'mon Kristy." David said caringly.

"Ok." Kristy Lee replied, wiping tears away.

"Bye guys." Jasmine said.

"Bye." They both said as they were walking out.


	9. 2 Chairs, A Rope, and Some Duck Tape

Jasmine was sitting in the waiting room nervously when Aaron walked in with a gauze around his upper arm. He looked a lot more nervous than Jasmine was.

"Hey Aaron, come over here!" Jasmine invited. Aaron went over to her.

"Why are you here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh well… First I was here for Carly because… well I don't know how, but Carly went to search in the pool and I guess she was drowning. And then she… well you know." Jasmine explained.

"She did?" Aaron asked, getting even more nervous. He was too shocked to even think about crying.

"Y-yea. And now I'm here for Kris because I guess a demon took over Adam's body and so he beat up Kris and he passed out and David Archuleta brought him here." Jasmine said.

"A demon?" Aaron asked.

"Yea. Why?" Jasmine was getting confused about his behavior. She has never seen him like this.

"Oh… Uhh… It's nothing." Aaron said. She could tell that it was something.

"C'mon Aaron, tell me." Jasmine said, very lightly slapping his arm. After that she realized he had a gauze on that arm. "_What_ happened?"

He explained the whole thing to her. She just sat there as if she was hit by a ton of bricks.

"K-Katie?" She finally said. "Is she dead?" That hit Aaron really hard.

"I-I don't know." He said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"But also, are you okay? I mean a _bullet _just hit your arm!" Jasmine said, concerned.

"I'm fine." Aaron lied, but it looked like he was telling the truth. He was good at that.

"Alright." Jasmine said.

Scotty and Lauren were trying to find a place to search.

"Can we not keep searching? That scared me _way _too much. I think I'm still shaking." Lauren said, looking at her hand that was still shaking.

"Well we need to try to stop this." Scotty said.

"How?" Lauren snapped. "How on _Earth _can anyone stop ghosts from terrorizing people?"

Scotty was silent.

"Exactly! You can't! It's impossible! So why keep searching, when there's no way to stop it? I say we just leave and go somewhere where ghosts _don't _try to kill people!" Lauren yelled.

"Look, we'll find a way-"

"How?"

"I don't know. We will find a way though." Scotty said, trying to be calm.

Then Matt and Crystal ran by with a demon close behind them.

"_And _demons!" Lauren yelled. "Wait, demons?" She said nervously this time.

"Look Lauren, you need to calm down-"

"How can you calm down when you know that somewhere a ghost or a demon could be stalking you, ready to attack and kill? You _can't_! So don't tell me what to do!" Lauren screamed.

"Lauren," Scotty said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We will find a way sooner-"

"How do you know?"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Scotty finally snapped. Then she fell silent.

"We will find a way sooner or later. I don't know when, but you can't give up now. We need to stop this because if we all leave and someone else gets the mansion, they will be stuck with the same problem. And most likely, there won't be this much people in the mansion, so they might die." Scotty explained. "So can you please just help everyone and continue with me?" He said sweetly.

"… Fine." She gave in. "But if I get scared like that one more time-"

"_Lauren…_"

"Fine."

Danny and Allison were still staring at the incredible floating bread.

"How is it doing that?" Allison asked, amazed.

"I. Don't. Know." Danny said slowly. He knew something was going to happen. And then something did happen.

The bread came flying at them, and hit Danny. It was thrown with so much force, he fell over.

"What a wimp." Allison mumbled to herself. Then some more bread came towards them. This time it hit Allison and she fell over.

"Look who's the wimp now." Danny said.

Then more food came towards them. The food was never ending. It just kept coming and coming and coming…

"What's going on?" Allison screamed, putting her arms in front of her to protect herself.

"I don't know!" Danny yelled back, doing the same thing. Since they both had their eyes closed, they didn't realize that 2 demons were throwing the food at them. Then Danny opened one eye a little bit and saw them. He quickly shut it, trying not to think he just saw that.

"Allison, in 3 run." Danny whispered to her.

"Why?" She whispered back. But she was a loud whisperer so the demons heard that.

"Just do it." Danny whispered softly in her ear.

"Alright then." She said out loud this time.

"Shh!" He hissed.

"Oh, sorry." She whispered loudly, giving him a thumbs up. Their eyes were still closed.

"1… 2…" He whispered. "3!" He yelled, opening his eyes and running. Allison still had her eyes closed and ran into the island.

"I can't see!" She screamed.

"Open your eyes!" Danny yelled in frustration.

"Oh!" She opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a demon running towards her.

"AAAAA!" She screamed and ran for her life. Sooner or later one of them caught her. She screamed and screamed and screamed when the demon was holding her. The other one caught Danny and brought him over to them.

"What should we do to them?" One of them asked.

The other one whispered the answer.

"Alright." The demon replied.

They started walking up the stairs. Then they got to a closet in the hallway. The demon that had Allison gave her to the other one and left. Allison was still screaming.

"Shut up!" The demon yelled, kneeing her in the back of her legs. She yelped. Then the demon came back with 2 chairs, a rope, and some duck tape.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"Oh yes." The demon replied, shaking his head.

The demon set the chairs down and the other one threw them into their chairs. Then the demon with the stuff quickly wrapped the rope around them.

"Any last words?" The demon said, before putting the tape over her mouth.

"Well, I'd like to say Jasmine, I'm sorry for eating your sour patch kids. I really needed some candy and then I saw the sour patch kids. Aaron, I'm sorry for throwing his camera in the fire! I was really mad and I needed to let my anger out. Danny, I'm sorry for pelting you with water balloons at you on the day your wife died. I know it was a couple years ago, but I still should not have done that. And Katie-"

"Ok that's enough." The demon said, putting the tape on her mouth. She wouldn't stop screaming and moving around. Once they were done with everything, they left the room and locked the door. Now Allison was crying and Danny was about to go out of his mind because Allison was so annoying.

_Great._ Danny thought. _I'm going to be stuck with her for the rest of my life._

In the hospital the doctor said, "Which of you are from Kris Allen's family?"

Jasmine stood up really fast. "Come with me." The doctor said. She followed.

"Is he ok doctor?" She asked nervously.

"Yes he is. He's just has a broken arm and a sprained ankle and some minor bruises and cuts. But other than that, he's ok. But he will be released tomorrow." He said.

"Alright, thank you doctor!" Jasmine said. As she was walking away, she smiled to herself because she was just happy that _someone _survived.

"Is he ok?" Aaron asked.

"Yea. He just has a broken arm and a sprained ankle. And he will be released tomorrow." She said happily. "Have you heard anything about Katie yet?"

"No…" Aaron said, looking down again.

"Oh." Jasmine said. "Well at least we know that someone's ok."


	10. Kill Me

As Matt and Crystal were running, Crystal tripped and the demon grabbed her leg.

"AAAA!" She screamed.

"Crystal!" Matt screamed, turning around to see Crystal being dragged away by the demon.

He started to run towards them and then the demon picked her up and started to run. She was screaming and kicking and punching the demon, but it was still going. Didi Benami came out of her room since she heard her friend screaming. She ran to them to find a demon carrying her. Now Didi was screaming.

"Oh, will you please just shut up and help me get her?" Matt yelled at her as he was running by.

"Oh. Right." She said, joining him. Now both of them were after the demon. Matt started to run faster and then he caught up with the demon. He pushed the unknown gender into the wall and tried to grab Crystal from the demon's hands, but it wasn't working. Then the demon pushed him with so much force, he went through the wall. Didi started screaming again.

"Do you want to be next?" The demon asked, getting into Didi's face.

"N-No!" She said nervously.

"Good. Now say your last goodbye to your friend because you will _never see her again_." The demon hissed.

"WHAT?" Crystal screamed.

"That's right." The demon said. "Say goodbye!"

"Didi, help me!" Crystal screamed.

Once Didi put her hand out to grab her, they disappeared. She could faintly hear Crystal's scream.

"Matt?" Didi asked nervously.

"Yea?" Matt said weakly, still laying there.

"Are you ok?" Didi asked.

"Does it look like it?" He said madly. "Sorry. But where's Crystal?"

She was silent. "I don't know." Are the words that came out of her mouth.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, confused.

"They kinda just… disappeared…" She told him.

"What? How is that possible?" Matt asked.

"I don't know! It just happened!" She yelled.

Siobhan and Casey were still running when Siobhan ran into Emmera, who was holding her tarantula. They both fell to the ground.

"Watch where you are going!" Emmera yelled.

"Move!" Siobhan screamed, scrambling to her feet.

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" Emmera screamed back.

"I'm sorry!" She said as she was running away.

Then the demon stepped on her stomach.

"Excuse me? You do _not _step on people like that mister." She said. Then the demon stopped and turned to her. Once she saw the demon's face, she fainted again.

"That's what I thought." The demon said, and started to run again. Then he disappeared and appeared in front of them, and then caught Siobhan.

"Let me go!" Siobhan screamed, trying to break free.

"But I was going to take you to a magical land where you can ride unicorns over the rainbow and find a leprechaun with pots of gold!" The demon said sadly.

"I want to go!" Emmera all of a sudden appeared again.

"Well alright." The demon walked over to her, grabbed her, and disappeared.

"Well it's a good thing nobody liked her anyways." Casey said. Everybody always got annoyed around her since she would _not _stop talking to you if she started to talk to you.

"Yea." Siobhan agreed. But then the demon appeared again.

"Who's next?" He asked, putting his hands out to take them. They started to run again.

"But didn't you want to ride a unicorn over the rainbow?" The demon asked. "Emmera's having a blast!"

"That does sound like fun." Casey said, stopping in his tracks.

"_Casey!_" Siobhan yelled. But it was too late. The demon already grabbed him.

"Say goodbye." The demon said nicely.

"Goodbye!" Casey said, waving at Siobhan.

"Casey!" She screamed. Then they disappeared.

James stood there nervously while the demon held a knife over his neck. Ramiele was about to run towards them but she knew that was a bad idea.

"Please stop! I'll do anything!" James screamed.

"Anything?" The demon asked, interested.

"Yes!" He pled. Then the demon let go. James stood up straight.

"Here's what I want you to do: I want to take over your body so you can try to kill everybody else that lives here. If you that, you'll live. If you don't, you're dead _now_." The demon explained. James looked at Ramiele for guidance, but she just shrugged.

"Kill me." James finally said.

"WHAT?" Ramiele screamed.

"Kill me." He repeated. Even the demon was shocked.

"Look, how about I just take over your body-"

"Kill me." James interrupted the demon.

"… Alright, if you really want me to." The demon said, getting his knife ready. "STOP!" That was Ramiele.

"What?" The demon asked, frustrated.

"Take over my body." Ramiele said.

"You want to try and kill everybody here? If I get killed, that's only one person. If the demon takes over your body, you can get everybody killed." James explained.

She thought about it for a minute.

"Yea just kill him" She finally said. She looked away.

"Alright." The demon said. He laid the knife on his neck and started to crawl it across. Then James fell to the floor. Ramiele turned around and started crying.

"James." She breathed.

"Alright, make work here is done." The demon said, and then he disappeared. Ramiele picked him up (more like dragging) and was bringing him to her car to take him to the hospital.


	11. Going Up A Blind Alley

Pia was in a dog cage when Casey appeared. Adam, Paul, Crystal, and Emmera were in separate cages. It was pitch dark but you hear Casey scream "There are no unicorns here!" Then they all looked to where they thought Casey was.

"Casey?" Paul asked.

"Paul?" Casey asked back. Then the demon made this somewhat hissing noise and you could hear him slap him.

"There's no need to hurt people!" Crystal screamed. She was the mother of the whole family, so she did _not _like when people got physical.

"You be quiet to." The demon said, walking over to her and kicked her cage. But instead of hearing Crystal scream, Adam did. Then the cage hits the ground and Adam did a really loud yelp.

"I didn't say anything!" Adam yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry! I can't see in here." The demon replied.

"Where are we?" Emmera asked nervously, looking around but still not seeing anything.

"You're in _hell_." The demon breathed in her ear. Good thing this time he got the right person.

"This is what hell looks like? Well I thought it would be more scary, not just darkness!" Emmera said.

"No this is not what hell looks like!" The demon yelled, frustrated. "It's an expression. Look it up."

"Ok, but I don't think there's any in here." Emmera said. They could hear the demon slap himself in the head.

"NEVERMIND!" He yelled louder than Adam's scream.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" Emmera screamed, crawling into a ball in the corner of her cage.

So the demon went somewhere to get a cage. When he was gone Pia whispered, "Run."

"What? Why?" Casey whispered back.

"Try to find out where we are. We could be in like the basement or we could be in another dimension or something." She whispered.

"Fine. But I don't know how long he will be in there." Casey whispered, tip-toeing away.

He was moving his arms around to find something. Then he felt something. He turned whatever it was and heard a clicking noise. He slowly started opening that what seemed to be a door. But the other room was also dark. He felt the wall next to him and found a light switch. He turned the lights on. What he saw were people he had never seen before in cages. He surprised of how many people he found. Some of them where even dead.

"Help us." One of the people whispered. They all were really skinny, and the room didn't smell too good either.

"Why are you people whispering?" Casey said a little bit too loud. Then for some reason all of the living people's facial expressions turned to fear and looked away. "Am I really that scary looking?" Casey asked. Then he felt someone breathe on his neck. He slowly turned around…

Jasmine and Aaron were still sitting in the waiting room when a doctor came out and said "Which one of you are from-" He grabs his glasses and looks at his papers. "Katie Stevens's family?"

They both stood up. "That would be us." Jasmine said nicely.

"Then come with me." The doctor said, moving his hand towards where they were supposed to go. Aaron's heart was beating out of his chest, he was so scared because if the doctor said, "She's dead." He would be devastated. But he tried to not think about that.

"How's she doing?" Jasmine asked slowly.

"Well… we're not exactly sure. " The doctor said. Aaron's heart dropped to his knees. "We're trying to revive her, but I don't know if she's going to make it. If she came a little earlier, she would probably be awake by now." The doctor explained. Now Aaron's heart was on the floor. "We're trying everything we can, ok? Hopefully she makes it, but I'm not sure that would happen. I was just letting you know."

"O-ok." Jasmine said after a little bit of silence. Aaron was just looking at the ground. He didn't want to hear anymore, except if it was good news. But he knew none of that was coming.

"Should we stay here and wait, or should we leave since it's-" Jasmine looks for a clock. "5:00 in the morning and we should go to sleep?" Jasmine asked.

"You two should probably come later to get Kris and check in on Katie." The doctor explained.

"Alright. Let's go Aaron. Thanks for telling, anyways." Jasmine said, starting to turn around with Aaron.

"No problem." The doctor replied. Then they appeared in the waiting room again, then the hallway, then the main office, and then outside, which Jasmine has not seen for a couple hours. It was silent the whole time, which was unusual because Jasmine talks a lot too. She was like Katie…

"Are you ok?" Jasmine asked, noticing he was still looking at the ground, trying not to make eye contact.

"Yea. I'm fine." Aaron lied. He was trying to be strong, but he wasn't sure if he was strong enough.

"It's ok, Aaron. I know Katie. She will live through this, I know it." Jasmine said confidently.

"You think so?" Aaron asked, looking up at her. His eyes were red and a tear was rolling down his face. He just wanted her to be ok, all the demons and ghosts to leave, and be what it was like before.

"Yea." She said softly. _I hope so. _She thought to herself._ Please just let everybody live._

David Cook and Lee were walking to where all the other contestants were because they didn't want to keep looking for demons and ghosts. They were still drunk so they were walking around weirdly and falling on top of each other. Then Lee fell on David again and this time they fell to the ground. Then someone started picking up Lee.

"Why thank you." Lee said, as if he was in a dream. He was closing his eyes for some strange reason.

"Oh you're welcome." Said a voice that Lee has never heard before. He opened his eyes really quick and saw David holding him instead. But his eyes were red…

"Pardon?" Lee asked. He heard what he said, but he just wanted to make sure that that was David holding him.

"I said, 'Oh, you're welcome.'" David repeated. But his voice was deep and his eyes were still red. It turned out, while they were on the ground, the demon that was chasing Aaron took over his body, and now he's got Lee.

"What's with your voice? And your eyes?" Lee asked sounding concerned, but was actually nervous.

"Forget about that. Let me take you somewhere." David explained, having a smile appear on his face. He started to walk down stairs.

"Where?" Lee asked, looking around nervously.

"Let's just say, you will _love _it." David explained, his smile widening.


	12. They're Dropping Like Flies

Scotty and Lauren went in the basement to search some more.

"Are you sure you want to be down here?" Lauren asked, looking around the dark room.

"Yes. It's a _perfect _place." Scotty said proudly, since it was his idea to go down there.

"Alright. But I'm probably going to get spooked like a-" She stopped talking.

"Lauren? Why'd you stop?" Scotty asked nervously.

"What am I stepping in?" Lauren asked mostly herself.

"What does it feel like?" Scotty asked her.

"Liquidy." Lauren said after a long pause.

"What does it smell like?"

"Do you really think I want to smell it?"

"Well you want to know what it is, right?"

"Just turn the light on then! I don't want to smell the bottom of my foot!" Lauren yelled, frustrated. Scotty ran to turn the lights on. Once they were on, Lauren screamed right before Scotty turned around.

"Oh my." Are the words that first came out of his mouth.

Lee was lying on the ground with blood all around his neck and his eyes were open. Lauren was stepping in his blood.

"L-L-Lee's d-d-dead?" Lauren asked nervously.

"We should probably bring him to the hospital!" Scotty said, running over to Lee.

"Well then you're carrying him since I got blood all over my foot." She said, pointing at Lee.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Scotty said, picking up Lee, getting blood everywhere.

As they were going up the stairs Lauren asked, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know! Do you think I was down here the whole time to watch this occur?" Scotty asked angrily.

When Lauren tried to open the door, it wasn't opening.

"Lauren, stop playing around."

"I'm not!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You try yourself!"

"I can't! I'm holding a dead man!"

"UGH!"

Finally Scotty put Lee down tried to open the door with all his might, but it still wasn't working.

"Damn!" Scotty yelled in frustration.

_Ha ha ha ha ha. _There came the evil laughter again. They both turned around quickly to find the demon that took over David's body hold David in his hands, which was also dead.

"Now it's your turn." The demon said, dropping David to the floor.

"Please, no! We just got here! What did we do to you? NO!" Lauren kept ranting on and on about reasons why not to kill them. But he was coming anyways. Then the demon grabbed her arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

David Archuleta suggested to Kristy Lee when they got back to the mansion that they should go check if Blaine is ok. So they ran to the theater. Once they got there… well let's just say it wasn't good.

"Blaine?" David yelled, running around and trying to find him.

"I think I found him." Kristy Lee said sadly. Then David heard her crying. _Oh crap._ He thought to himself. Once he got there, Blaine was lying there with blood all around him. You could tell he was dead.

"Not again!" Kristy Lee whined, putting her head to the ceiling. David just kept staring.

"Why does this keep happening?" David asked quietly to himself. Then he felt something lightly touch both of his shoulders. David turned his head slowly and saw a black hand with long claws on his shoulder. He tried to stay calm, but that didn't work.

"Oh my god!" David yelled, running away.

"What?" Kristy Lee said, frantically looking around. Then she saw the demon and screamed, and then the demon picked her up and ran. David chased the demon. But before he got out of the theater, he tripped. When he looked behind him, he found out he tripped over a dead… Adam?

_He's dead too? _David thought to himself. But he threw that topic away and ran again. She was still screaming her head off. Once he got out of the theater, he lost them. But he could hear her scream.

Then he saw Haley Reinhart walking by herself.

"Haley!" He screamed, and put his hand out as if he was trying to get a taxi's attention.

"What do you want?" Haley asked nastily.

"Did you see this big black and red guy carrying a girl with blonde hair who was screaming a minute ago?" David asked quickly.

"Yea. Why?"

"Great! Can you help me stop it?"

"That thing? _Hell _no!"

"Please! We need to save someone else from dying!"

"_Dying? _Who's being dying?"

"That's not the problem. Just help me stop… that _thing!_"

"No."

"_What? _Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Please! I'm _begging _you! We _need _to save people!"

"… Ugh… Fine. But if I die, it's your head." Haley finally answered.

"How? You would be already dead?" David asked cleverly.

"Oh shut up." Haley said, taking her shoes off (since they were heels) and starting to run.

Allison was still screaming and moving around in the chair. Danny was about to lose his marbles because Allison was driving Danny up the wall.

"Allison, will you shut up?" He yelled, even though he still had tape on his mouth. So Allison couldn't understand him.

"What?" She asked. She had tape on her mouth too.

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?_"

Then the doorknob turned, and the door opened. The demons came in. Allison was screaming again since she saw knifes in their hands. But Danny couldn't see so he wasn't freaking out.

"Calm down!" One of the demons said, slamming the knife in her knee. Now she was crying.

"Now, since we have you all tied up here, doesn't it seem like a great idea to kill someone that can't stop you since they are tied up?" One of the demons asked. Nobody answered.

"I _said_-"

"No!" Danny yelled.

"Well, I think it is. So let's cut to the chase." The demon said, rubbing his hands together. They both grabbed knifes and went over to one of them. Now Allison was screaming, crying, kicking, and moving around. She was just a _mess _at this point. Quickly, one of the demons stabbed Danny in the neck, and he was already gone… Then Allison was next. The other demon did the same thing. And now they both were gone.

"This is going fantastically!" One of the demons said.

"I know! They're all so stupid, they can't beat us!" The other one agreed.

"Let's just get more people." The first demon said.

"Right."


	13. They're Escaping!

Jasmine and Aaron just stepped in the mansion when they heard Lauren screaming. Jasmine could tell it was from the basement so she started to run and Aaron followed. Once they got to the basement door, Jasmine tried to open really hardly while screaming, "Lauren!"

"Jasmine! HEEEEELP!" Lauren screamed. Then Scotty was banging on the door. "Open it, please!" he begged. Now both Jasmine and Aaron were trying to open the door. Lauren was still screaming and they were trying the best to open the door, but it wasn't good enough.

Then Lauren was screaming and all of a sudden she stopped. It was silent for a couple seconds and then Scotty screamed, "LAUREN!"

"Scotty, what happened?" screamed Jasmine. They didn't know what was happening in there.

"She's GONE!" Scotty screamed, starting to cry since that was his best friend. They stopped trying to open the door for a minute because they were in shock. Jasmine started to cry but Aaron held himself together. They heard the demon laugh. Then Scotty screamed and they heard him run up the stairs and start pounding on the door again. "HELP!"

Then Aaron started running back and forth into the door to get it to open. Jasmine out of nowhere grabbed a hammer and started banging the door, while she was crying. Finally the door fell down and the both fell on Scotty and started rolling down the stairs. The demon was flabbergasted. Right away he got down to work and grabbed Scotty by the shirt before he could get up and start dragging him away. Jasmine grabbed Scotty's leg and started pulling. Aaron joined by grabbing his other leg. Jasmine then looked to the side and saw one of her best friends lying on the ground with blood all around her. She couldn't help but cry. But when she was crying, she didn't realize that slowly she was letting go.

Once she fully let go, the demon yanked Scotty, but Aaron didn't expect it so he let go by accident. "OH MY GOD!" Scotty screamed as the demon was pulling him away again. Then the demon picked him up and ran. Aaron scrambled to his feet ran after him. But the demon already got to another room in the basement and shut the door in Aaron's face. Jasmine was still sitting on the ground crying.

Aaron ran up the stairs and grabbed the hammer that Jasmine used and ran to the room where Scotty and the demon were and started hitting the door. But then the demon opened the door and by accident Aaron hit the demon in the head and he passed out.

"Aaron! What'd you do?" Jasmine asked, since when she looked over, the demon was passed out on the ground and he had the hammer in his head.

"It was an accident…" said Aaron.

"Well, it's a good thing you did it!" Jasmine said, getting up. "Where's Scotty? Is he ok?"

Aaron dropped the hammer (which by accident landed on the demon) and ran into the room. Scotty was sitting up against the wall with blood around his neck.

"Well, it's not good," he said, starting to pick up Scotty. Jasmine turned on the light and saw that David and Lee were also dead. Then she screamed.

"What now?" Aaron said, frustrated. Then he walked back into the room where Jasmine was and noticed why she screamed. "Oh…"

"This can't be happening!" said Jasmine. "I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming, I'm just dreaming. Aaron, pinch me! It's just all a dream, right?"

"I don't think so…"

"Then pinch me!"

"I can't! I'm holding a dead person!"

"Don't REMIND ME!"

"Just grab two other people and I'll grab the other one and let's go!"

"Ew, no!"

"_JASMINE!"_

"FINE!" She walked over to Lee and grabbed his hand and dragged him over to David and she grabbed his hand. "I'm ready!" She said angrily.

Aaron grabbed Lauren and they started heading up the stairs when the door slammed shut. They turned around and the demon was at the bottom of the stairs staring at them with that evil smile of his.

Casey turned around slowly when he saw the demon standing right in front of him. Emmera started screaming her head off and everybody closed their eyes. Except for Paul, who was trying to pick the lock to the cage. Then he got it opened and slowly and quietly stepped out. Casey saw what he was doing so he stepped into the other room to get the demon distracted. Paul started unlocking Pia's cage first. Then Crystal's, then Adam's (but then he noticed that he was gone), and then Emmera's. They started slowly tip-toeing away when the demon quickly turned around.

"RUN!" Paul screamed and they all started to run to where ever they could go.

"THEY'RE ESCAPING!" The demon screamed and ran towards them. Casey ran into the other room and started unlocking people's cages that were alive and they were running away.

Pia opened a door and the room was all bright, but she ran through it anyways. Crystal and Paul followed, and Emmera slowly caught up. All the other people followed and soon Casey joined. They kept running until they saw a street that looked familiar. They found their way out!

Pia screamed in excitement since she was the first one that saw it. Finally they all got to the street and ran to the mansion.

Kris woke up suddenly in the hospital bed. Then he looked around the room with a confused look on his face. He saw a nurse washing her hands. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Kris, you're awake!" She said excitement.

"Why am I here?" Kris asked, still having the confused look on his face.

"Well, the people that brought you here said that a demon attacked you, but that's not real. So I don't know." The nurse explained.

Then Kris was remembering what happened. But he put that aside.

"Now I can call them to bring you home!" She said, walking out of the room. She walked to the front desk and called Jasmine's cell phone. She wasn't answering.

Then she called Kristy Lee's cell phone. She wasn't answering either.

Then she called David's cell phone. Nobody was answering.

She walked back to Kris's room. "Nobody's answering," said the nurse.

"Who'd you call?" he asked.

"Some people named," she grabbed her glasses and a piece of paper, "Jasmine Murray, Kristy Lee Cook, and David Archuleta." Then she put the paper and glasses on the counter.

Kris couldn't even imagine what was happening to them. "How about you call these people, I'll write their numbers down," said Kris. The nurse gave him the paper and a pen. He wrote down Matt's number, Danny's number, and Megan Joy's number.

"Alright, I will call them." The nurse said, grabbing the paper and her glasses.

First she called Danny. He didn't answer.

Then she called Matt. His phone was off.

Finally she called Megan Joy. "Hello?"

"Hello. Will you please pick up your friend, Kris Allen, at the hospital nearest to you?"

"Yea, of course! What happened?"

"He'll explain that to you. But thank you, and goodbye."

"Goodbye!"

She hung up the phone and went to Kris. "Your friend Megan Joy is on her way."

"Great." He really didn't want to go back there.


	14. Bad News

Matt and Didi were walking past the door when Matt thought he saw people running to the door. He stopped and took a step back. He was right! They were coming back!

"Didi! Look, look! They're back!" Matt said, excitedly jumping up and down like a little kid. He opened the door and Pia ran into his arms. Didi ran to Crystal and didn't stop hugging her. Thia was walking that way when she saw everybody celebrating. She ran over to them and noticed that Pia and Paul were back. She hugged Pia. All of them were so happy to see each other again. Casey looked out the door and froze. Crystal saw him and walked over.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to be back?" asked Crystal.

"Look over out the door," said Casey nervously. He slowly pulled his arm up to point out the door.

"AAAA!" screamed Crystal and her and Casey started to run. The other one's ignored them. Then demons came crashing through the door and grabbing whoever they could. Some kept running to go get Crystal and Casey. All the people got caught (including Matt, Didi, and Thia) and they brought them back to where they were.

Katie was lying in the hospital bed. She couldn't move. She heard footsteps and people talking, but she wasn't sure of what they were saying. She didn't know what was going on. She was starting to become very scared.

_It was a normal day in the Idol mansion. She was sitting with Aaron outside at one of the tables. Jasmine and Allison were playing tag and Scotty and Lauren were playing with water guns, like they always did. Then all of a sudden BOOM! A gun shot. Then someone screams. They all knew it was from inside the mansion. They all run inside with Scotty leading the way. They go into Crystal and Didi's room. What they saw was Crystal standing there crying, Didi lying on the floor with blood around her, and a man that they have never seen before with a gun in his hand. When he heard their footsteps, he pointed the gun towards them. Allison starting screaming and ran away. But the man pushed them aside and stepped out of the room. At perfect aim he got he hit Allison in the back, and she fell to the ground. Jasmine was crying now, and Katie and Lauren were probably also. Aaron was about to run over when Katie held him back. _

"_Who's next?" he asked, pointing the gun at them. Lauren hid behind Scotty, Jasmine hid behind Lauren, and Katie was still behind Aaron. All of a sudden he shot Scotty in the chest and he fell to the ground. Blood starting gushing out of him and Lauren was sobbing even harder. Then he pointed the gun at Lauren and she started to scream at the top of her lungs. She hid behind Jasmine, and Jasmine hid behind her, and Lauren hid behind Jasmine, and so on. Then he shot the gun again and Jasmine fell to the ground. Katie kneeled beside Jasmine when he shot Lauren out of nowhere. She fell on top of Jasmine and Katie screamed. Now it was just her and Aaron. Katie was crying really hard and she stood up. Now he had the gun pointed at her. Then right before he pulled the trigger, Aaron jumped in front of Katie._

Katie's eyes opened up quickly. She noticed that doctors were all around her.

"She's alive!" One of the doctors screamed.

"We did it!" another one screamed. Two of them high fived each other.

"Katie, can you hear me?" one of the doctors said sweetly, sitting on the bed.

_Is this a dream? _she thought.

"Wha?" she whispered very quietly. Everybody was silent and staring at her.

"We'll let you rest for a little, alright?" said the same doctor. "I'll call the kid that saved you, and tell him that you're ok." He got up and with the rest of them they walked out of them room, leaving her alone.

_What kid? _she thought.

Now Siobhan was left alone. She didn't know what to do. When she started to walk off, the demon appeared in front of her.

"Hello, again," said the demon.

"What do you want from us?" said Siobhan, with a frustrated voice.

"Here, let's just make this short and sweet, ok?" the demon asked nicely. "Go to the closet for me. Trust me on this."

So she headed for the closet near her. As she was walking, all of a sudden the demon took out a knife and stabbed her in the back of the neck. She fell to the floor, motionless. He let out an evil laugh and disappeared.

Ramiele rushed to the emergency room and the doctors took James quickly. Ramiele was still crying silently when a doctor came to the waiting room an hour later.

"Which of you are James Durbin's family?" the doctor asked.

Ramiele stood up. He motioned his hand towards where they were supposed to go. She followed him.

"So I have some bad news," he began. "I feel like it was too late for him. We all think he's gone and there's nothing we can do about it."

"A-are you sure? I mean, there's _got _to be some way to revive him!" she said. She was sure that he was going to be ok.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I'm sorry.

She stood there for a minute. _What am I saying? If he said that's dead, then he must be dead… _She thought.

"Alright," she said. "I'm sorry," She was too shocked to even cry at this point.

"Thank you for your time," he said, leading her out to the waiting room.

"No problem," she mumbled.

Once she got to the car, she couldn't help but cry. _How'd I let him do that? I'm so STUPID! I could've saved him, and this wouldn't be happening. _She thought.

Then she slowly started to drive out of the parking lot, and back to the mansion.


	15. Consequences

All the people who were just celebrating were now captured once again. Even the people that weren't there before got captured because they were with them.

"Now that you all tried to escape," a demon said, "you will take the consequences."

"What kind of consequences?" asked Emmera nervously.

"We will hang you all side by side like they did in the old days. Like how Spartacus died." The demon explained.

"Who's Spartacus?" Emmera asked. Everybody just ignored her.

"They are getting the crosses ready right now. Oh, and the room is gonna have lights so you all can see your little friends die," the demon said, followed by an evil smile.

"Ready!" they heard someone shout from another room.

"_Excellent,_" the demon said, still having the evil smile on his face. But they couldn't see because it was pitch dark.

"Wait, some of us never tried to escape. You just brought us here because we were with them," Matt explained.

"Well, too bad. Get them out of their cages and bring them to the crosses _NOW!_" he ordered. Footsteps were heard and cages were opened. They were brought to the room. Some of the girls were crying at this point. They put them all on the crosses and left the room. Since Pia and Paul were next to each other, when they left, the held hands for their last moments together.

Katie sat up in her bed when the doctor came back in. "So," the doctor explained, "you're friend that brought you here, isn't answering his phone. So you should probably give me another number so then we can contact someone."

"Who'd you call?" she asked.

"His name was," he grabbed his glasses and looked at the paper, "Aaron Kelly,"

"That's weird!" She said. "He always… answers… his… phone," she said slowly. She was thinking of what could be happening since he _wasn't_ answering.

"Alright, well, just give me some other numbers and I'll try those," the doctor said, giving her a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down Jasmine's number, Andrew Garcia's number, and Lacey Brown's number. "Thank you," he said, taking the stuff away and leaving the room. He came back a couple minutes later.

"So I called Jasmine, and she didn't answer. But I called Andrew. He'll pick you up tomorrow since we need to check some things out with you today, ok?" he explained.

"Alrightie," Katie said. She was just happy that she was leaving soon.

David and Haley were speeding through the mansion, trying to find where the demon was with Kristy Lee. But they couldn't find her anywhere.

"We can't find her!" Haley complained.

"We will soon!" David yelled back to her. Then they hear her scream again.

"That way!" David yelled, pointing in the direction.

But once they got to a dead end, they still weren't there. The mansion was _huge _so they could've been anywhere really.

"Let's just give up now," Haley complained.

"We have to find her though," David explained.

"Well, you're on your own, kid," Haley said, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" David called to her.

"What?" She asked stopping and turning around to see him.

"Can you please just help me? We can save someone's life here. Do you really just want to let some… I don't even know what to call them, _thing _kill someone?" David asked.

"Yes. Now, leave me alone," She said walking off.

"Wow, I guess you really are cold-hearted," David said, crossing his arms.

"What? Who said that?" Haley asked, stopping again.

"Oh, just about everybody in this whole mansion! You don't like anybody but yourself and Stefano. Do you even like your fans?" He started to slowly walk towards her.

"Of course I do! They're the whole reason I'm even here!" Haley explained.

"Well, what if I said that Kristy Lee has voted for you, and that you were her favorite that season, so she voted for you every time? How would that make you feel, just letting one of your fans die?" He said, getting in her face.

"Well, it's just one person," Haley said. "And please get out of my face."

"Wow!" he said, getting out of her face. "You really don't like her, do you?"

"I barely know her! Ok, now you're making me feel bad… FINE! I'll help you!" Haley gave up.

"Thank you! Now, let's go," he said, starting to run with Haley following.

Jasmine was hiding behind Aaron. The demon was slowly coming up the stairs when all of a sudden the door swung open. It was another demon holding Kristy Lee.

"Aaron! Help me!" Kristy Lee screamed as the demon was closing the basement door. While the demon was doing that, Jasmine pushed the door open and threw the two dead bodies into the hallway so she could save Kristy Lee. Aaron did the same.

"Why'd you have to do that?" The demon that was after Jasmine and Aaron asked the other one. "I had them right where I wanted them and you just had to barge through the door!"

"How was I supposed to know? And that's not fair because I called to bring them in the basement, remember?" The other demon said. Now those two were fighting.

As they were fighting, Jasmine and Aaron grabbed Kristy Lee from the demon's hands and they all escaped. Now they were bringing the dead bodies to the car so they can bring them to the hospital. After a couple minutes, one of the demons said, "Hey! Where'd they go?"

"Oh, great! Now you also let them escape! C'mon, let's just go find them!" The demon said, running up the stairs. The other one followed.

Kris was lying in the hospital bed when Megan Joy came in.

"Hey, Kris! How ya feeling?" She asked, closing the door.

"Fine. How are you?" He asked politely.

"Great as always." She said. "Hey, you know what's weird? For some reason, I keep hearing people screaming in the mansion. But I'm afraid something bad is going on and I don't want to be a part of it. Do you have any idea what may be going on?" She asked, now looking serious.

Kris then remembered what happened to him. "Uhh… so I guess there are these… let's call them ghosts and demons, trying to take over the mansion by uh… killing everybody. I'm not trying to scare you, but it's the truth."

Megan Joy was surprised about what he just said. "So is that what happened to you? One of them tried to kill you, but you survived?" Megan Joy asked nervously.

"Basically," Kris said.

"Well, let's bring you back and see what's happening, alright?" Megan Joy asked caringly.

"Alright," he said, getting up and leaving the room.

Ramiele came back to the mansion. When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was 3 people holding 4 people with blood all over. She ran over to them to find Jasmine, Aaron, and Kristy Lee being the one's holding Lauren, Scotty, Lee, and David.

"What happened?" Ramiele asked, concerned.

"Well, the demon's killed them and we're bringing them to the hospital." Jasmine explained like it was nothing.

"What? They're dead too?" Ramiele asked.

"Wait, who else is dead?" Kristy Lee asked with a worried look on her face.

"James! One of the demons killed him!" Ramiele was starting to cry again.

"Ok, ok. Let's just bring them to the hospital. Would you want to take one of them from Aaron?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure," She said, taking Lauren out of his hands. They all walked to the car and drove out of the driveway.


	16. More Trouble

Jasmine, Aaron, Kristy Lee, and Ramiele brought Lauren, Scotty, Lee, and David Cook to check if they were alive. But they had a feeling that they were already dead. So the doctor came out to talk to them.

"So, here's what's going on. Lee and David are already… well you know. Lauren has a 98% chance that she is gone. And then Scotty, well he is at 95% chance of dying. So it's a pretty good chance that all of your friends are in fact dead," the doctor explained. Nobody said anything. Jasmine just burst out into tears all of a sudden. Aaron was looking at the ground, and Kristy Lee and Ramiele were hugging Jasmine, trying to make her feel better.

"Doctor! We need you!" they heard someone say from another room.

"Alright, go back to the waiting room. If it's anything you need to know, I will call you back in here." The doctor said, leaving the room. They started to walk back when the doctor came back.

"Alright, so Lauren is in fact… gone. Scotty is… well also… gone." The doctor explained. The room fell silent.

Just then, Aaron remembered that Katie was still probably in the hospital. His head shot up. "Wait," he said, "is Katie Stevens still in the hospital?"

"I can go check," the doctor said. He got up and left. He came back a couple minutes later. "Yes, she is." Then Jasmine's head shot up, since she was looking at her lap. "Is she ok?" Jasmine asked through her tears.

"I believe so," he said. "Someone's picking her up tomorrow."

"What happened to Katie?" Ramiele asked. Then the room went silent again.

"Aaron," Jasmine said, "you're the man here. Talk." Everyone looked at Aaron.

"Well, one of the uh, demons I guess, shot her in the neck…" He was talking slower as he got to the end of the sentence.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," the doctor said, "but demons? There is no such thing, as demons." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Yes there is!" Jasmine said. "They've been _attacking _us! That's why we've been here so much! Everybody's dying!"

"That is not possible," he said. "Demons can't be "attacking" you. Why would they, anyways?" They all looked at each other.

"One of them said because they want us all dead," Aaron finally said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know," Aaron replied. Then the room went silent for a third time that evening.

"But can we check on Katie?" Kristy Lee said.

"I'm afraid not. She will be coming home tomorrow though. So you will see her then." Everyone went silent once again, but a lot longer this time.

"Alright," the doctor finally said. "Well you should all go back home. Hopefully you don't back with another problem!" He said, getting up.

_Hopefully… _they all thought.

Michael Johns and David Hernandez were walking through the dark when all of a sudden Michael tripped. His face hit the floor, making his nose start to bleed.

"Michael?" David asked, since it was too dark to see.

"Yeah?" Michael answered, raising his head from the ground. He heard something dripping and felt his nose. _Oh great, _he thought, _now my nose is bleeding._

"What's that dripping noise?" David asked, looking around and trying to find him.

"My nose," he complained. Then David stopped. "Your _what?_" David asked. "My nose, dumbass," Michael answered again. "I tripped over something and now my nose is bleeding," he said while getting up.

"Oh. Are you okay?" David asked, sounding a little more caring than he should have.

"Um… yeah…" Michael said, since David sounded like his mother. David realized why he was like that. "Did I say that weird?" He asked. "A little," Michael said sarcastically. "Sorry…" David said, somewhat embarrassed. "It's ok. But what did I trip over?" Michael asked, feeling what was on the ground. The first thing he felt was a cold… hand? Then he admittedly dropped it to the floor.

"Never mind," he said, trying to get that feeling out of his hand.

"What was it?" David asked, trying to see what it was through the darkness.

"Oh, nothing," He said like there was not a care in the world.

"No really?" David wanted to know what it was. He put his hand on the ground and felt something cold. He kept feeling around and then felt something that felt like fabric.

"Is there a light in here somewhere?" David asked looking around.

"I don't know," Michael replied, also trying to find it. Then David walked into the wall and the lights turned on.

"Found it," David said. His chest hit the light switch, somehow making it go up. They both turned around to find-

"Siobhan?" Michael asked with amazement. He couldn't believe what was lying in front of him. A dead Siobhan.

David was just staring at her with his jaw hung open. "Ok, this isn't happening," David finally said.

"Oh, but it is."

David swung around. There was a demon standing there with an axe in his hand. All of a sudden the demon swung at David.

When Kris and Megan Joy got back from the hospital, for some reason it was dark. This was unusual because it was never dark in the mansion, even if nobody was home.

"Why is it so dark?" Megan Joy asked somewhat fearfully.

"I. Don't. Know." Kris said slowly. He was trying to see where he was going. Then he ran into the wall. But it felt like there was a piece of paper hanging on the wall. He ripped it off.

"Megan," Kris said.

"Yea?" Megan Joy asked.

"Can you read in the dark?" Kris asked. Then he realized that that was a stupid question.

"Do you really think anybody can?" Megan joy asked annoyed.

"Sorry…" He replied. Then Megan Joy took out her phone and put the light on the paper Kris found. She read it aloud:

_Megan Joy and Kris… you're next._

"What does _that _mean?" Megan Joy asked. Kris wasn't answering. He knew something was going to happen. But before he could do anything, a demon stabbed Megan Joy in the back of the neck. She screamed out in pain and fell to the floor, making her phone drop. Kris kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She was coughing like crazy. Blood was coming out of her mouth. Then all of a sudden it all stopped. She was gone.

"Megan!" Kris yelled.

"You're next," he felt someone breath on his neck. Then the demon stabbed Kris in the neck, and then he grabbed another knife and stabbed him in the head. He fell down. And now he was gone.


	17. 20 Down, 30 Left To Go

**Authors note: Please review! I want to see if anybody else likes this story other than Just. Be. Happy! Thanks for the huge support by the way!**

When the demon swung at David, he ducked. The demon growled and swung again, this time hitting his shoulder. His shoulder was gushing blood. Then he swung again, chopping his head right off. Michael screamed like _crazy _when he saw it come off. The demon was now staring at him. Michael started to run away and the demon was chasing after him. He ran all around, even passing Haley and David, who were still trying to find Kristy Lee (little did they know that Jasmine and Aaron already saved her), he even tripped over Megan Joy's and Kris's dead bodies in front of the front door. He then realized that the demon wasn't there and stopped running to get some air. He put his hands on his knees when Haley and David saw him.

"There's Michael… I think," he heard David say.

"Just go over there!" Haley pushed him forward. As they were walking, the lights all turned back on. They could here everybody else cheer from upstairs.

"What's going on?" David asked once they got over to him.

"Some, demon thing chopped David Hernandez's head right off." He explained, still breathing heavily.

"Right off?" Haley asked, sounding interested for once.

"Yep." He replied.

"Have you seen Kristy Lee anywhere?" David asked.

"Nope," Michael said.

"Well, we should go find her. Do you want to come with us?" Haley asked.

"Sure…" Michael said, standing up straight.

"Let's go," David said, as they all started to try to find her.

The doctors decided to let Katie go early, so when Andrew was coming in the hospital, Jasmine, Aaron, Ramiele, and Kristy Lee were leaving, and they bumped into each other. So they all went to Katie's room.

"Hey Ka-tay!" Jasmine said as she opened the door.

"Hey guys!" Katie said, as she sat up in her bed. Jasmine hugged her first since she was in the front. Then Andrew, then Kristy Lee, then Ramiele, and then finally Aaron. Katie and Aaron didn't let go of each other. They kept whispering stuff into each other's ears, but nobody could understand them.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Andrew said, picking up Aaron and putting him down next to him. "You ready to go?" Andrew asked. "Hell yeah! Let's go!" Katie said, almost jumping out of her bed. They all left the room. As they were walking through the hospital, since Katie and Aaron were in the back of the group, Katie grabbed Aaron's hand. They were whispering and laughing together and were having a great time. But that quickly changed.

When they walked into the mansion and closed the door, instantly all the lights shut off. People upstairs screamed, since they didn't expect it. Nobody knew what was going on.

"Hello?" Katie asked. The other four answered "Hello" back to her. "Oh, not you guys!" She said angrily. "Hello?" she repeated.

"Everybody go to the front door, _now_. I will turn on all the lights so you can get there," An unfamiliar voice said. It sounded like his voice was from a loudspeaker. Soon 30 contestants were standing by the door. But that's all that came. "As you can see," the voice said, "not all of the contestants are there. If they are not there, they are _dead_." His voice was disguised by making his voice deep. Everybody looked around frantically, hoping to find their friends there. Some of them starting crying, and some of them were relived.

"Now," he said, "find a partner. You will be stuck with person for the rest of your life, so chose wisely." He explained.

"Rest of our lives?" Stefano Langone asked, looking at the ceiling.

"The rest of your lives," he repeated. The partners were: Chikezie and Syesha Mercado, Kristy Lee Cook and Michael Johns, Ramiele Malubay and David Archuleta, Brooke White and Jason Castro, Amanda Overmyer and Michael Sarver, Alexis Grace and Jasmine Murray, Anoop Desai and Lil Rounds, Jorge Nunez and Scott MacInTyre, Aaron Kelly and Katie Stevens, Andrew Garcia and Tim Urban, Casey James and Michael Lynche, Lacey Brown and Paige Miles, Ashthon Jones and Karen Rodriguez, Haley Reinhart and Stefano Langone, and Jacob Lusk and Naima Adedapo. Whoever I didn't name is dead.

"Now that you've all chose your partners," the man said, "if you all look to your right, there is a table with 15 flashlights. You may all take one, but one for each couple." Every couple grabbed a flashlight, since there were 15 couples. If you do the math, 20 contestants are already dead, since in all there are 50 contestants, and only 30 are left.

"Now, do you all want to know who I am?" The voice asked. Some of them had horrified looks on their faces, since it could be anybody.

"Yeah!" Jasmine screamed out confidently.

"Alright, your wish is my command. I will come out to you all in a minute." He said. All of them were now screaming "NO!" and "DON"T COME OUT!" because they didn't want a killer to come out and attack them all. Then they all went quiet since they heard footsteps coming closer and closer and closer and closer…

**So who do you guys think it is? Post your answer in the reviews or PM me before the next chapter is up or before you read the next chapter. Don't cheat!**


	18. They're Revealed

Just then, Kelly Clarkson appeared walking towards them. They were all relived that it wasn't a killer, but still scared because it was Kelly, who was the second most successful Idol winner.

"Did you ever guess it was me?" she asked all of them. Everybody was too scared to speak. "ANSWER ME!"

"No!" They all said at different times. "Good," she said, "you all are too stupid to figure it out anyways."

"Hey!" Katie said. Before Kelly could say anything else, Jasmine yelled, "Why are you doing this to us? And where to you get demons and ghosts? Then again, how to you become friends with ghosts and demons?"

"Well," she said, putting her hands behind her back and pacing back and forth in front of them, "I am doing this because you all are talentless, and don't deserve to live. Now the demons and ghosts, well they aren't demons and ghosts. Come out here ghost and demons!" she yelled. The demons walked out to them and the ghosts appeared. They were all horrified.

"These people are past contestants that didn't make it. Show them your faces." Kelly demanded. They all took off their masks to reveal themselves. Some people were Lilly Scott from season 9, Tatiana Del Toro from season 8, Danny Noriega from season 7, Jordan Dorsey from season 10, and everybody else that made the top 24 in seasons 7,9, and 10 and the people that made it in the top 36 in season 8. "And I'm not the only one who planned this, all the rest of the winners planned it with me," She explained. "You people don't have talent like it did when it first started. Everybody stopped watching the show, because nobody was talented," She kept explaining.

"But when you were on American Idol, you had the lowest ratings of all the seasons," Tim Urban explained.

"Yea, because that was the first season!" She screamed in his face. "But at least I wasn't on the season with the second lowest ratings, and it was only last year! Season 9!" She screamed in Katie and Aaron's faces. Katie stepped back.

"We all had deep voices because if you heard us, you guys would probably know who it was," Kelly explained. "But I thought you just called us stupid?" Andrew asked. "Oh, be quiet!" She hissed in his face. He hid behind Tim.

"Now," Kelly explained, "To make this easier for us, we could just kill you right now. But we're letting you all run before they can catch you. But that won't be very long, considering that _some _people are over-weight," She said, looking at Michael Sarver, then Michael Lynche. "Now," she said, I'll give you five minutes to run where ever you please. But first, I must turn out all the lights. Lights!" She screamed, and all the lights turned off. Some people screamed again.

"Oh, will you be quiet?" She said, frustrated. "Now, go!" Some started to run to different places, some walked. Most walked.

Chikezie and Syesha were walking through the darkness, but the flashlight Chikezie had lead them the way. They were silent for a while, then Chikezie heard something so out of nowhere, he moved the light quickly to where he heard it. That scared Syesha so she screamed.

"Shh!" He said. "I think I hear something." He started tip-toeing to where he thought it came from. She started tip-toeing after him. Then he shined the light under the table.

"Damn it," Chikezie said, "I swear I heard _and _saw something move."

"It must just be your imagination, Chikezie." Syesha said as she started to walk again. Chikezie followed after her. It was silent for a while. Then he heard something again. His flashlight shined at a door.

"I heard something again," he whispered. "Ok," Syesha said. "That time, I think I heard it too."

"Shh!" He whispered. He started to tip-toe again. Syesha didn't even dare to move. He got to the door and slowly opened the creaking door, and shined the light in there. Nothing.

"Oh my god!" He yelled, frustrated. "I must be going crazy." He said as he walked back to Syesha. She put her hands in front of her face because by accident he shined the light in her face. "Sorry," he said, putting down the light. "It's alright," she replied.

They started to walk again when Syesha felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around to see Joanne Borgella, who made it to the top 24 of season 7.

"Joanne!" Syesha said. "It's good to see you again!" She said nervously, taking a step in front of herself, since she was behind her.

"Oh, really?" Joanne asked. "Is it nice to see when I chop your head off?" She screamed, pulling up an axe to her face.

"Oh no, that's not nice you know." Syesha said nervously. Chikezie wasn't saying anything.

"Well," Joanne said, "I think it is, because you ruined my dream!" She said putting her face in Syesha's face. Syesha stepped back again.

"First of all," Syesha started, "How did _I _ruin your dream? I didn't, America did. They ruined everybody's dreams except for the winners, or if they became famous. So _we _didn't ruin it." Syesha said. Chikezie shined the light in Joanne's face, and you could tell she was _not _pleased. Syesha took a step back again.

"You have got to listen to me clearly," Joanne said, getting in Syesha's face. "If you don't die know, well you will have to live for a while, knowing that you will die soon." Joanne said. She stood up straight. Syesha gave Chikezie a quick, nervous glance. Chikezie just shrugged.

"So," Joanne said, "Would you rather just die right here, right now, or you can still live and for as long as you live, know that you die _very _soon. Which would you pick? I would pick the first one, but that's just me." She had a good point. But wonder if they did make it out alive? She crossed her arms.

"I'd rather just die right now," Chikezie said. "Chikezie!" Syesha said quietly, slapping his arm. "Look," Syesha said, "can we talk about this?"

"Well, since you two are taking so long, I'll decide. You should die now." She lifted up her axe and slammed Chikezie in the neck. Blood was gushing out of his neck and he fell to the floor. "Your next," Joanne said in the creepiest way possible. Syesha just started to run. As she was running, she remembered that Chikezie had the flashlight. But she didn't care at that point. She was just happy that she was alive.

Kristy Lee and Michael slowly walking while the light from the flashlight lead them the way, but it wasn't a very good flashlight.

"Damn, this thing doesn't work," Michael said, slamming his hand against the flashlight a couple times to get it to work. "I don't get what we did wrong," Kristy Lee started. "I mean, what did we ever to them? What did we do to deserve this?" Michael was silent. "Michael?"

"What?" He said, frantically moving the flashlight everywhere. "I thought you weren't there," Kristy lee explained. "Oh," Then it sounded like a loud speaker turned on. Then Kelly said "Chikezie is now dead. 29 left to go, woo!" Then the loud speaker turned off. It was all quiet, but too quiet…

"Crap, we're losing." Kristy Lee finally whispered, after about 3 minutes of complete silence.

"Yea, I know," Michael said. "But we've got to find a way to stop _them. _I mean, they can't be like professional killers or something, right?" Then the loud speaker turned on again. "And just so all you hopeless contestants know," Kelly started to say, "We have trained everyone that is trying to kill you, so you have no chance." She ended with an evil laugh and the loud speaker turned off.

"When did we get loud speakers?" Michael whispered. Kristy Lee just ignored him. "We have to find weapons," Kristy Lee suggested.

"Oh, here's one."

"Oh, thanks!" Kristy Lee said, trying to grab the object, but by accident letting her hand hit something sharp really hard. "Ow!"

"I knew that would work."

"Who's there?" Kristy Lee asked nervously. Immediately, Michael shined the light towards the person. It was Kady Malloy who almost made the top 12 in season 7. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Kady!" Kristy Lee said excitedly. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Well, you won't see me for that much longer," Kady explained, "because I'm gonna chop your head off in a minute!"

Kristy Lee was stunned. "Wait," Kristy Lee said, "I thought we were friends."

"Yea," Kady said, "_thought._ I'm not your friend, _anymore_." She pointed the knife towards Kristy Lee. Kristy Lee took a step back, and Kady took a step forward. They kept doing that until finally, Kristy Lee bumped into a wall. Kristy Lee gulped.

"It was nice knowing ya," Kady said. Then she stabbed her in the neck, and she was gone like that. Michael covered his own mouth before he could scream. Kady quickly turned to him. "You ready?" She asked, pointing the knife at him.

"I-I-I-Uh… G-gotta g-g-go." He started to run. But Kady was running after him. He tried to run faster because, well, he _was _the oldest one there. Then he finally got all his strength and ran faster. Then, a knife flew by his face. Then another, but on the other side. He made a sharp turn and got stabbed in the side of his head, making him fall to the ground.

"You think you're a hot shot now, don't ya?" She asked, breathing heavy. But he wasn't answering. "That's what I thought." She took the knife out of his head and carried on.

"27 left to go," Kady whispered to herself.


	19. Rude Greetings And A Wall Of Knives

**Authors note: So did you guess it was her? I know in chapter 17 It said the person was a he, and then it turned out to be Kelly Clarkson. Sorry about that, I was gonna have the person as Simon, but then Just. Be. Happy said something that made me think that it should be all the winners. And also, I have nothing against Kelly Clarkson. She is one of my favorite winners and singers. I just thought it would be cool to have all the winners do this and her to be the leader because she was the first winner. So sorry about that, and enjoy the story!**

"27 left to go," Ramiele and David heard someone whisper. Ramiele was about to scream when David covered her mouth. Then David shut off the flashlight so whoever said that wouldn't come over to them.

"Kelly," they heard the same person say into what sounded like a walkie-talkie.

"What?" Kelly said. "I just killed Michael Johns and Kristy Lee Cook. Tell all the losers." The person said.

"Ruben, it's your turn to announce," Kelly said, probably to Ruben.

"Oh, come on Kelly! I don't even want to do this!" Ruben Studdard yelled in the background.

"Well, we got all the winners to together so you _have _to!"

"Kelly! First of all, there's no reason to kill-"

"LISTEN TO ME! You have _got _to do this or you're the next on dead." It went silent.

"Fine," Ruben finally said. As David pulled his hand away slowly from Ramiele's mouth, she gasped. Then David threw his hand back on there.

"Who's there?" The person said. They stood as still as statues. David was probably wasn't even breathing. "You better come out," the voice said, "or I will keep throwing knifes at every direction until I hit one of you!"

David turned his flashlight after a couple seconds of silence, and it shined on the person, Kady Malloy. "Kady?" Ramiele said through David's hand. "I knew you'd give up," she said as spun her knife around, ready for attack. She slowly walked towards them. David shut off the flashlight and ran, leaving Ramiele standing there, frozen in terror.

"M-Michael Johns and uh, K-Kristy Lee C-Cook are now d-dead," Ruben said nervously on the loud speaker. When Brooke heard that, she burst into tears and put her head on Jason's shoulder.

"It's gonna okay," Jason said quietly. He didn't think it was going to be okay though. Just then, something moved in the darkness. Brooke stopped crying and lifted her head really fast. "What was that?" Brooke asked nervously.

"I-I don't know," Jason said. Then a knife went right pass their faces and hit the wall. Brooke screamed and ran away, while Jason stood there, frozen in terror.

"Hello, Jason."

Jason snapped back to reality and quickly turned on his flashlight and moved it around. When he thought he saw something, he put it back at the object, but it wasn't an object. It was a person. When he saw this person, he remembered back in the top 24 how he was one of his best friends, and they hanged out with each other a lot, but why was there a knife in his hand?

"G-Garrett?" Jason asked. It was Garrett Haley.

"Yea, that's me," he said, slowly walking towards him. Jason was slowly stepping backwards. Then he ran. He sprinted down the hall until he got to a dead end, and Garrett was still chasing after him. Now he was cornered, and Garrett had a knife ready to kill whatever comes his way, and Jason came his way.

"Please don't do this," Jason pled, but Garrett didn't listen. Right after he said that, he stabbed him in the neck and Jason fell to the floor, dead. Garrett started laughing and walked away, holding his stomach.

Amanda and Michael Sarver were walking through the hallway silently, since they haven't really talked to each other before, but they had to go together.

"Okay," Amanda began, "Why do I have to spend my last moments of life with _you_? I mean, really. Can't I have someone like… like Haley or something?"

"Oh, well thanks for making me feel better," Michael said, putting the flashlight down. "Maybe I felt the same way but I was too nice to say it out loud, unlike you who can't keep her mouth shut!" Michael yelled, now shutting the flashlight off.

"What, you already wanna start a fight?" Amanda yelled.

"No!" Michael yelled, "Just be quiet and try to avoid or even _kill _anyone that comes your way." He turned on the flashlight back on, and it shined right on a person, with a creepy smile that would send shivers up your spine.

"Aaah!" Michael screamed, backing up a little, "Who _is _that?"

"Oh my god," Amanda says quietly to herself, "It's Amy Davis."

"_Who_?" Michael yelled, but Amanda just kept staring at her, somewhat in amazement. He slowly put the flashlight back on Amy, and thankfully she wasn't making that creepy face anymore. "Who are you?" Michael asked nervously.

"Amanda said so herself," Amy replied, "My name is Amy. Nice to meet you." She put the knife behind her back and put her other hand out, waiting for him to shake it.

"Uh," Michael said, "Nice to meet you?" He said awkwardly, and put his hand on her hand and started to shake it. Before he could do anything, Amy twisted his arm and kicked him to the floor.

"Hey!" Michael yelled, lying on the ground, "What kind of greeting was that?"

"It's a greeting you didn't like, right?" Amy asked, slowly moving the hand with the knife back in front of her.

"Uh, yea I guess. Why?" Michael said awkwardly.

"Don't worry," She said, bending down, "You won't have to imagine it any longer." She slowly put the knife near his neck.

"What?" Michael said. Then, Amy stabbed him in the neck, and stabbed multiple other times, until she was positive that he was dead. She stood back up in glee.

"Jason Castro is now dead, as well," Fantasia Barrino says over the loud speaker. After that, you hear Kelly laughing in the background, and the loud speaker shuts off. Now Amy starts laughing along with Kelly, even though she wasn't there. Amanda just kept staring at her.

A couple other older Idols heard about Kelly's evil plan. Some really didn't care, and others were concerned. All the other Idol winners texted some people "Help." Some people who got the texts were people like Clay Aiken, and Chris Daughtry, and Blake Lewis. Those are the only people who responded. The Idol winners told them all to meet up and save everybody, and they did as they were told. All three of them met on the street of the mansion. Blake came first, then Clay, then Chris.

"So what exactly is happening here?" Chris asks as he gets out of his car.

"Kelly is trying to kill all of the contestants from seasons 7-10," Blake answered.

"And she made all the winners help her," Clay added.

Chris shook his head. "This is bizarre. Why is she trying to kill them all?" Chris asked.

"Well, when Ruben put his phone on speaker so I could hear Kelly talking," Clay started, "She said that they're all talentless losers."

"But I don't get it!" Chris yelled in frustration. "Why would you kill people just because they're talentless? I mean, with all the people that audition for American Idol, you don't see Simon going around and killing everyone that doesn't make it through!"

"Exactly!" Blake agreed.

"Whatever, let's just go stop them."Clay said, starting to walk towards the mansion, and Chris and Blake following.

Alexis and Jasmine walked quietly throughout the mansion, without the flashlight on. Jasmine said that it'd cause attention. But Alexis was having a hard time seeing, so she kept bumping into things, and making loud noises. At one point Jasmine just held her shoulders and led the way. But Alexis still couldn't see. _But if we don't have the flashlight, _Alexis thought, _then we can't see if anyone's coming towards us. _Then they bumped into a wall. But it wasn't any normal wall; it was a wall with…

Alexis started to scream, and then stopped suddenly. Since Jasmine was holding Alexis in front of her, all of a sudden Jasmine felt something warm drip down her hands. She grabbed the flashlight out of her back pocket and shined it on the wall.

_How the hell did they do that? _Jasmine thought, _they made a wall of knives! And I walked Alexis right into it!_

Jasmine started to pace back and forth, worrying about what to do. _I just killed her! Oh no, oh no, oh no. No I didn't! Wait, yes I did! Not on purpose though! I would never do that! _Thoughts were racing through her mind. "What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" She whispered to herself.


	20. But Don't Kill Him, Bring Him To Me

Anoop and Lil have become best friends. But they weren't expecting to spend their last moments of life together. Well, really nobody was ready to last their last moments of their lives together with anybody here. Of course, unless they're in love with somebody. That's a different story.

Anoop stepped quietly, but Lil's heels were too much noise. "Take those off," He whispered.

"What my clothes?" Lil asked. "I always knew you secretly loved me. But no, I won't take off my clothes. We're in the dark anyways. Well, unless you use your flashlight, then you can-"

"Not your clothes!" Anoop whispered harshly. "I meant your heels! Their making too much noise! And I do _not _secretly love you! I only like you in a friend way."

"Oh," Lil said sheepishly, and took her heels off, and kept walking. But she forgot to pick them up. She just walked right out of them.

Somebody stopped, and noticed the heels on the ground. "What a great sign." She said slowly, and knew that she had to go forward.

Clay knocked on the door, but the door just opened by its self. Clay looked at both Blake and Chris, and walked in. Once all three of them were inside, the chilling wind from outside slammed the door shut. The mansion was dark. But they kept seeing lights from what looked like flashlights from all around.

"Now we just have to find where they are," Clay whispered. Clay volunteered to lead them, since he knew Kelly the most, going on tour with her and all. When Clay said that, there was no response after that. All of a sudden the door opened, and two figures ran out.

"Blake?" Clay whispered loudly. "Chris?" No answer. _Great, _he thought, _they already ran away. I guess I'll just have to this by myself. _He blindly started to walk throughout the mansion.

Kelly was watching everything on the computer, and laughed whenever someone got hurt or killed.

"Oh, Carrie," said Kelly, "Tell all of them that Jason Castro, Michael Sarver, and Alexis Grace are dead. Woo! These people are dropping like _flies_!" Kelly had a chart where it had a picture of every contestant, and when one dies, she crosses out the picture with a red sharpie. So she just crossed out Jason, Michael, and Alexis.

Carrie nervously spoke into the loud speaker: "Now Jason Castro, Michael Sarver, and Alexis Grace are dead."

Just as Kelly was laughing, she noticed a figure all by himself walking, with no flashlight. So she stopped laughing and zoomed into the person. But it didn't like any of the contestants that she was aiming to kill… it was-

"Is that Clay Aiken?" Kelly screams as she stares at the person. "It sure looks like him," Fantasia added as she stares closer to the computer.

_Yes! _Thought Ruben, _he came!_

"I am gonna fucking kill that kid," Kelly said, "How'd _he _get here?" Then the thought came to her. She slowly turned her chair around until she set her eyes on Ruben.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" She said slowly, as she stood up.

"Why would you think I had anything to do with this?" Ruben asked, acting badly.

"I knew it," She said.

"Knew what?" Ruben asked.

"That one of you would ask for someone to come here and save them all. And you think _Clay _could? Please! He probably couldn't win in a fight with a fly!"

"Hey, it was the first person I thought of that was from American Idol."

"_A-ha!_" Kelly screamed, pointing at him. "So you did call him!"

"No!" Ruben said, but you could obviously tell it was him.

"That's it." Kelly said. She turned around and grabbed the gun on the counter. "I came prepared."

All the other winners ran to the other corner of the room, and Ruben was just too shocked to move. Before Ruben could object, she shot away, and he was gone just like that. All the other ones screamed or gasped at the sight of Ruben sitting there, dead.

Then Kelly grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Somebody, find Clay Aiken. He came here to save everyone. But don't kill him, bring him to _me_." She sent it out to every one of the killers.

_Somebody, find Clay Aiken, _what sounded like a walkie-talkie said. _He came here to save everyone. But don't kill him, bring him to _me.

Katie and Aaron heard that, so they knew someone was near. They both froze, hoping not to be seen. But they didn't know where the person was coming from, but they could still hear it. They started to hear footsteps. Katie's heart was beating rapidly. She really needed a big gulp of air, since she was barely breathing. Suddenly she did so, and the footsteps stopped. She held her breath again. There was no noise for a long, long time. _She's probably making sure that nobody was here, _Aaron thought. The footsteps started again, but this time, fastly. Just then, someone ran into Aaron and knocked him and herself over. Katie was still standing still. She turned on the flashlight and was shining it on Aaron and the other person. She couldn't tell at first because she facing Aaron on the ground. But then the person stared up at her, seeing that light was just flashed on them.

_That wasn't a good idea, _Katie thought. She remembered who the person was that was staring at her. "Haeley Vaughn?" Katie said, still in her statue position. "Long time no see…"

Jorge and Scott were walking blindly, literally for some people. Jorge had the flashlight, since he was the only one that could see, and guided Scott at the same time. But the good thing about Scott was that he had a wonderful sense of hearing. Scott all of a sudden slapped his arm on Jorge's face. "Shh!" Scott whispered.

"Is that your new way of making me stop?" Jorge asked, but Scott ignored.

"I think I can hear a walkie-talkie." Scott announced, "So someone must be near." They both became quiet, and the noise was coming closer.

"Where is he?" Someone asked.

"He's…" Someone else answered through the walkie-talkie, "He's near the stairs. And just tripped over the first. So he's near the stairs."

"Alright," said the person, "I'm on my way." Then footsteps were heard rapidly, and Scott pushed Jorge to the side of the hallway, so the person wouldn't run into them.

"Phew," said Jorge after a long awhile. "That was close."

Andrew and Tim walked silently through the mansion. Tim's hands were shaking a lot, and unfortunately, he was the one holding the flashlight. So the light was going all over the place.

"Give me that, won't you?" Andrew whispered, as he quickly grabs the light out of Tim's hand. "It's really annoying."

"Sorry," said Tim. "I'm just really nervous. I really don't wanna die right now."

"'Well," said Andrew, "If we find our way to the front door, we probably won't be dead tonight. So just stay focused. I think we're near the movie theater."

"Great, the front door is on the way other side of the house."

"We'll get there, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Are you really sure?"

Andrew turned around. "Who said that?" Andrew asked. It didn't sound like Tim at all. After a while, Andrew turned back around. "Tim?" he asked, but nobody answered. "Tim, you there?"

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Tim screamed, but you couldn't tell what he was saying because somebody had their hand over his mouth.

"Settle down," said the person. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, yes I am, but you won't feel a thing. I promise."

"Really?" Tim said through her hand.

"Really." She answered.


End file.
